For the Love of Family
by JPMod
Summary: The activities of the Stoppable Clan at the end of another day. Story 8 of the 'Kim Possible: The Reflections Universe' series. R/Y. Part 4 up. Complete
1. Chapter 1: Afternoon Rendezvous

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A/Ns: For everyone's info, this story takes place roughly two years after "No Regrets" and one year before "Full Circle".

Also despite most of this story is K readable; it's M-rated for some scenes of lovemaking between Yori and Ron. If one does not like to read such smuffy scenes, don't bother to read this story. Okay? Good. :)

Thanks go to campy for betareading/proofreading for me. Thanks! (big grin)

Story rating: Rated M (aka R)  
Written: February-March 2008

Summary: The activities of the Stoppable Clan at the end of another day. (Story 8 of the _Kim Possible: The Reflections Universe_ series)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Kim Possible: The Reflections Universe_

For the Love of Family  
Chapter 1 – Afternoon Rendezvous  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

California. When it came to the 31st state that had become part of the United States of America, there were very few people in the world who were not aware of it. One of **the** largest states in the Union, it could virtually be a country of its own with a very large population and an economy that could able to fend for itself ranging from agriculture to manufacturing. Not bad for a state whose territory dwarfed most European countries, like Goliath compared to David.

As with any other American state, it has a school system designed to help the next generation learn what they needed in order to become well-rounded adults of the nation. Money spent wisely to provide teachers, material, equipment, transportation, and other means to see children get the best education they could get.

In one suburban community in Northern California around the Sacramento area, a yellow school bus trekked along its route carrying elementary children home after another school day was over. As one could expect, the bus's interior was filled with sounds of children laughing, talking, screaming, and doing other things they were allowed to do within the rules set by the school bus driver, a kind yet stern elderly lady in her sixties, who didn't mind helping children given she was a mother and grandmother.

In a two-seater near the rear, two six-year-old boys conversed animatedly. One was a typical Caucasian American with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. The other could easily pass for a Japanese-American given his almost almond-shaped dark eyes and raven-brownish hair. Yet his skin color was not totally caramel as his Japanese mother's was, but was a somewhat lighter color variation since his father was a Caucasian American.

"I speak the truth!" the redhead lad told his friend. "Mom and Dad were doing something gross to each other in bed! They were naked and… Well, they were doing something! Dad was lying over Mom!"

"Come on, Dave," the oriental-looking boy countered. "Naked? They were just kissing, right? My Mom and Dad kiss a lot, so yours must be doing it too."

David shook his head. "I tell you, Yosh, they were doing something yucky to each other!" He stuck out his tongue in disgust. "I am not going into my folks' bedroom ever again."

"Yeah, yeah," the other boy dismissed, not believing his friend. "I know my 'rents will not doing anything gross. They kiss a lot that I know."

For Yoshi Donald Stoppable, he was used to watching his mother and father kiss at times in love and affection, and having heard of the story on how they had met again in Japan and fell in love; it certainly felt like something he had seen on those afternoon shows. What they were called again? Ah, yes, soap operas. He still could not understand why they were called that though, given they had nothing to do with soap nor operas where those people sing so squeaky high. Yet he couldn't deny how much his parents resembled those kissy men and women on those shows he at times was forced to watch whenever he was babysat by the neighbor's teenage daughter.

Mentally sighing, Yoshi knew his Mom and Dad sometimes had to attend those special parties and events by the Bueno Nacho Company. After all, as vice-president, Ronald Stoppable and his wife, Yori Stoppable, had to make those appearances at times for the benefit of public relations and the image of the company. Oh, he was not jealous, given how much he knew his Mom and Dad loved him and spent as much time with him as possible. It was just a drag for him to be babysat by the neighbor's daughter who would not watch anything else on the family room's TV but those soap operas on the Soap Channel. It would be cool if he had the ability to access his 'rents' TV in their bedroom, for he was not allowed his own TV in his own room. At least he had his computer.

David E. Ocam growled a bit. "Go ahead and not believe me, Yosh. I know what I saw. Just too bad I didn't had my vid cam with me that morning I walked into my 'rents' bedroom. The vid would show you what I saw." The auburn-haired boy stuck out his tongue again. "Mom told me what they were doing is how babies were made."

"That's not true," a girl's voice made the two boys turned their heads to look at the seat across the aisle from them, where a six-year blonde girl in pigtails was looking at them. "My Mommy and Daddy told me babies came from the storks. The storks deliver us as babies to them," she finished with a toothy grin.

"How do you know what is true or not, Suzie?!" David pointed to the girl, leaning in front of Yoshi. "I know what I saw, and I know there were no storks in that room!"

"Calm down," Yoshi said a bit irritably as he pushed his friend back and out of his face before facing his other friend, Susanne Queen. "Dave is right, Suzie. How do you know that storks are where babies come from? I know they have to do something with our moms getting fat. I know for my Mom have pictures of her being big and fat and told me it was when she had me and my little sister."

Suzie let her smile dropped into a grim frown. "My Mommy and Daddy do not lie, Yosh. Are you calling them a liar?"

"No," Yoshi immediately answered, "just I do not believe the story. Babies have to do something with our moms getting fat."

David crossed his arms in frustration. "Well, my Mom was not fat when I saw her and Dad doing… whatever they were doing. Butt naked. Ugh!" He scrunched up his face in revulsion.

Yoshi shrugged, having no clue what his friend saw whatever his parents were doing. How could he picture what Mr. & Mrs. Ocam were doing if all he was told was that the adults were naked and lying on top of each other? He just could not see his 'rents doing such a thing.

Looking out the window, the Japanese-Caucasian youth saw his bus stop was approaching. "I'll catch you guys online later," he told Dave and Suzie with a tiny grin as he hefted his backpack off the floor.

Coming out of his funk, David nodded with a grin. "Will do, Yosh."

"Bye, Yosh," Suzie grinned widely just as the bus came to a stop, allowing Yoshi to get up from his seat to exit the bus.

Upon exiting onto a street adjacent to the main road, the small boy, without missing a beat, strolled over to an SUV parked on the right side of the adjoining street as the bus drove away. Despite that he needed to step up to reach the second door behind the driver's seat, Yoshi had no problems taking the steps needed to open the door, get inside, and close the door again after sitting down. Only then did he look up toward the grinning driver he knew ever since he was born.

"Hello, Yoshi-kun," spoke the feminine voice of his mother, Yori, as she looked over her seat to peer at her son. "School went well for you?"

Yoshi shrugged. "Same old, Mom. Learning numbers, words, and stuff. Nothing new."

Yori, her waist-length black hair in a ponytail held by a red hair scrunchie, softly chuckled. "Then it is safe to presume you should have no problems doing your homework." She chuckled again upon seeing her son roll his eyes as he fastened his seat belt, and only then did the matriarch of the Stoppable Clan face forward to start the vehicle.

Just as Yori turned the ignition key another voice greeted her eldest son. "Yosh!" a little girl's voice called out, making the boy lock eyes on those of his three year old, smiling sister sitting in a child's safety seat situated on the front passenger's seat.

"Hey there, Ronica," Yoshi greeted with a wry grin. The girl squealed happily, and the boy snorted a laugh at her antics.

His sister, Veronica Akane Stoppable, was cute looking with her short black/brownish hair and eye and skin features similar to his. Yet despite her adorable appearance, it was a façade to the inner monster that came out occasionally. There were times she was a pain to watch over, because ever since she learned to walk, she would get her curious hands in nearly everything. It was because of her that Yoshi kept his bedroom door closed and locked at times to prevent her from entering and touching his stuff.

As the SUV started to roll forward, the half-American/half-Japanese boy picked up a game pad controller out of a slot in the back of the driver's seat and ordered up a video game from the touch-screen imbedded in the seat. Soon after the musical introduction appeared, the youngster began to play.

For the six-year-old, he just loved this SUV. It was tricked up with all sorts of cool gadgets and stuff provided by his Uncles Wade and Felix. Two touch-screen computers built in the backs of the front seats. A drop-down wide movie screen was on the ceiling between the front and rear seats. A bigger touch-screen for the driver and front passenger was in the center of the front dashboard. Not to mention all these cool cup holders and pullout mini-tables for drinks and food.

Yet the child did not fully comprehend all the features of his family's SUV.

Ever since the American energy crisis that began around 2006, car manufacturers were engineering more fuel-efficient vehicles to meet demands, but regardless of better mileages, energy prices would not go down unless there was a better fuel alternative to so-called Black Gold. It was fortunate that Dr. Wade Load, with help from several other world scientists, had found the means to create cold-fusion six years later, giving the world abundant, environmentally friendly energy, thus paving the way to the end of world-wide oil consumption. With this new energy source, more electric cars were being made and sold.

The Stoppable's family SUV was a special case however. It was run by electricity, but it did not require to be recharged by an outside outlet. Instead, thanks to a mini fusion generator Wade had created two years after founding cold-fusion, the SUV had all the electricity it needed to run everything onboard constantly, thus no one needed to worry about battery drainage from all the computers, gadgets, and stuff without affecting the motor's performance.

Ron and Yori were pleased with the wedding anniversary gift from their two friends, especially given they were expecting parents at the time. The additional safety features Wade had placed on the SUV sure were a relief to the couple, knowing their children would be safe in this vehicle. However, Yori firmly placed her foot down on the suggestion of making the SUV flyable. She was not going to have her children riding in a vehicle that in any way shape or form could fly as high and fast as an Air Force jet fighter.

Looking briefly into the rearview mirror, Yori chuckled and shook her head slightly at the sight of her son so glued to the video game he was playing that she would likely need a bo staff to pry him off the game console once they reached home. Dark eyes facing forward, the Yamanouchi ninja knew it would not take long to reach their destination, which was a mile away.

She remembered years ago when she and her husband arrived in the States from Japan after their brief honeymoon. The condo they had lived in for a year was okay, but they needed space in order to raise a family properly, and just as predicted, it was not easy to find a good home to suit their needs, and fine undeveloped land was scarce. It was so much great luck that they had came across a huge plot of land that the owner wanted to sell for home development purposes.

Given his large wealth, Ron gave a good price for the whole 100 acres and went through the process to pave a mile stretch of road, including underground utilities, which ended in a round dead end just before a slight land upraise. The entire land was mildly sparse with trees, so it was close to what Yamanouchi looked like. After the Stoppables had built their home at the end of the street and moved in, they sold good size plots up-and-down the road for those who also wanted to build homes in this nice area, yet they had kept the rest of the land surrounding the mile-long road untouched regardless of the many offers from development companies who would love to get their hands on the land. This process had given those living here room in an open environment without feeling cramped-in like one would have in a condo townhouse complex.

Seeing the end of the road up ahead and the round u-turn, Yori reached over to the central computer panel on the dashboard and tapped a control on the touch-screen to open the driveway's steel gate, situated only 1/8 of a mile off the road. By the time the gate was swung fully open, the SUV was rolling through it, and it began to immediately close thanks to sensors that had detected the passed vehicle.

The two-story conventional house, with finished basement, was just a quarter of a mile past the gate. It was not huge as a mansion, but it was certainly not puny either compared to most simple American homes. It was built just right to suit the Stoppables' needs, not only in raising a family but also for business purposes, given their work for Bueno Nacho as well as any calls from Yamanouchi for assistance..

Passing the jug handle in front of the house, Yori pressed another touch-screen button to open the central garage, one of three positioned on the right-side of the dwelling, and once the door was fully opened she pulled the SUV into the garage spot with ease. She shut off the motor and placed the keys in a pocket before gazing over her shoulder to face her son, still glued to the video game.

"We're home, Yoshi," Mrs. Stoppable announced. "Save the game, and shut it off now."

"In a minute, Mom," Yoshi replied, his eyes not ever leaving the small screen, his thumbs moving rapidly over the controller's buttons.

Yori frowned as her eyes narrowed in disapproval. Yoshi did not take much after his father, but if there was one thing that both father and son enjoyed tremendously, it was playing video games. That sentence both Stoppable males would verbalize had become one of the Yamanouchi _kunoichi's_ most loathed sentences in the world, for a minute would become 5, then 10, then 15 with no end in sight of the game playing. Yet the Japanese beauty had found a simple way to get her men to stop… Just pull the plug.

Eying the SUV's main computer console out of the corner of her eyes, Yori reached over and tapped a series of commands, and the next thing she knew, her ears heard the game bleeped out followed by the irate cry of her son.

"MOM!" shouted Yoshi as he glared up at his mother. "I was at Level 10! Now I have to go through all those baddies again on Level 9!"

Her son's words did not faze her as Yori trained a displeased expression on him. "You know the rules, Yoshi. No playtime for you, until you finish your homework and some studies."

Yoshi pouted with a sigh. _"Hai, Okaa-san,"_ he answered before placing the game controller back in its slot holder.

"Yosh not win against baddies?" Veronica innocently asked.

The boy picked up his backpack. "I will win against them, Ronica. I will win." He glared at the video screen for a moment before exiting the SUV.

After shaking her head a bit with a sigh, Yori exited the vehicle before walking around the other side to the front passenger side to unbuckle Veronica. She and her husband had agreed to teach their children Japanese along side English as both grew up, so this way they could interact with anyone in Japan whenever they visit Yori's homeland. Oh, they knew Yoshi and Veronica would not be perfect in knowing the entire Japanese language, but if they could understand as much as their father, they would able to talk to other Japanese okay. It was just their son sometimes spoke in Japanese whenever he had to do something he was reluctant to do. They only hoped it was a phase he would eventually grow out of over time.

With her daughter in her arms, Mrs. Stoppable, after securing the SUV, strolled toward the door that separated the garage area from the rest of the house. Yoshi was waiting there for her beside the two doorsteps, and then they stepped up to the door, which the 30-something woman opened to let them into their home. Once her son passed the threshold, Yori pressed a button beside the door to close the garage door before following her first born inside toward the family room.

It looked like any typical family room, with a couple of couches in a L formation, a daybed in the corner, a single-person recliner, a full entertainment system in front of the couches, and various games and toys strewn around indicating to any newcomers that children lived in this residence. Yet instead of the usual coffee table, a Japanese-style low table was placed between the couches and the TV, for not only it doubled as a coffee table but could be used for anyone to sit on the floor to read, eat & drink, and do other things one needed a table to do.

Yoshi plopped down on a cushion at the low table before taking out his homework from his backpack, and once Yori placed Veronica down on a cushion, she too sat down between her children. The little girl immediately latched on a toy car made for her age, while her mother began to guide her brother through his schoolwork he placed down on the table. The family of three then settled down in each other's company for the rest of the afternoon.

TBC (End of Chapter 1)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

More A/Ns:

1) Well, I initially was aiming for a simple Ron/Yori smuff story for Valentine's Day, but when I'd started writing, I realized that this story would be a lot more than just telling of Ron and Yori's time by themselves. The events leading to the smuff is going to show Ron and Yori with their children engaging in family time, thus I knew I had to change the story's title as well as summary from the original, which was called "A Night to Remember".

(Yes, the original title has the same title as one of Captainkodak1's K/R fics. I had told him I was going to be using the same title, but it seemed my muse in the end made me completely change it to a different title. My apologies, Cap. I hope you will not take offense that I have to change my title. (grins sheepishly))

2) Like I did with "Entwined Spirits", I'm posting this story in chapters as I write it along. Unlike "Entwined Spirits", I only see another two to three chapters before this story is complete.

3) _Okaa_ is the Japanese word for mother. Yoshi was saying "Yes, Mother" when he spoke in Japanese. I figured that since Yoshi and Veronica are half Japanese, it's fitting for their parents to teach Japanese to them as a secondary language to English. After all, if the kids were to interact with other Japanese, especially those from Yamanouchi, they should know to speak Japanese. It is after all part of their heritage.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Time

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

Thanks goes to campy for betareading/proofreading for me! Thanks! (grins)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 1: Nutzkie, storyreader51, daccu65, iron-mantis, and warlord-xana.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 1. :)

Story rating: Rated M (aka R)  
Written: February-May 2008

Summary: The activities of the Stoppable Clan at the end of another day. (Story 8 of the _Kim Possible: The Reflections Universe_ series)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Kim Possible: The Reflections Universe_

For the Love of Family  
Chapter 2 – Family Time  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Going down the interstate, a four-door black sedan was driving the cruising speed akin to most vehicles around the evening commuter rush. Some would be going the speed limit, while most would be over the limit but not so far above to be deemed a 'threat' by state troopers. There were a few however going way above the limit that if they were caught, it was likely they would get double the fine with a large number of points added to their driving records. The driver of the sedan however just did not want to cause problems with the law, so he stuck with going only so much above the limit.

For Ronald Stoppable, Vice-President of Bueno Nacho, he simply wanted to return home after a long day at the office. He enjoyed his work, helping the company he had loved since he was a child, but his career was no substitute for the love he has for his family. The blond had knew long ago that regardless of what he would have chosen for a career in life, his wife would have fallen in love with him. Yori was not the type to think wealth and power would be a major factor in choosing the man who she would give her heart to with all her being.

With warm thoughts on his ninja spouse, making him grin, Ron knew that he was blessed to have a family to come home after work. Raising children however was no easy challenge, no matter how some people may view it. It was the reason why he and Yori came up with an arrangement of alternating turns on who would work at home and the office at Bueno Nacho HQ. Most times he was the one who stayed at home to watch the kids, given most of his work could easily be done by computer and vid-conferencing. Yet there were occasional times he had to be at the office for specific reasons, thus Yori would stay at home, do any work she could do via computer, and spend quality time with Yoshi and Veronica. Unless they had no choice, they would be there for their children compare to most working couples had to endure.

As he pulled off the interstate and headed toward the direction of home, the brown-eyed ninja master knew he was fortunate that his and Yori's careers were flexible. They could have easily hired a nanny or provided daycare for their son and daughter, but they had felt it was best to raise their two little ninjas as best as they could on their own. After all, children raised in the constant presence of one or two parents/guardians were more likely to grow up to be better adults than those whose parents/guardians were mostly absent most of the time.

Ron chuckled at those thoughts. _"Well, I would not say that is always the case,"_ he mentally said in amusement. He knew his own parents were there for him when he was growing up, but around the time he started his freshman year at Middleton High, his 'rents were mostly away from home on some business trips and other functions. Despite their absence for a definite period of his teen years, the blond knew he had come out okay.

"_Yeah. It's one of the reasons why I spent a lot of time at the Possibles' back then."_ His grin faded in a frown immediately with a tiny forlorn feeling in his being. Ron berated himself, despite knowing that thinking of his teenage years would always being back memories of the Possibles', especially a particular emerald-eyed redhead. The break-up then had been quite a painful time in his life, and even though he done his best to move on, the young man knew it would always be impossible to forget those times completely. Yori, bless her heart, had been and always would be understanding of this, for it was she who told him of that well-known quote – "First loves died hard."

The blond enterpriser turned his vehicle onto his road, knowing he was almost home now, banishing the tiny sad feeling in his heart to be replaced with warmth once more for the love of his life and the two little rug rats they had sired. He loved them so much that he just couldn't imagine his life without them now.

Several minutes later, the sedan passed the front gate and approached the two-story house. Conventional it may look like, but the Stoppable patriarch knew it was a special one with its unique blend of Japanese and American styles, both interior and exterior in design. It also has a homey atmosphere that gave anyone a sense of welcome within its walls. It was no wonder Ron's boss sometimes asked to hold special corporate parties at the Stoppables' dwelling.

After parking the car in the garage to the right of the family's SUV, Ron exited the vehicle, gave a brief stretch to sort out the kinks after a long drive, and strolled casually, briefcase in hand, to the door leading into the living area of his abode. Brown eyes momentarily scanned the few motorcycles situated in the garage spot to the SUV's left side, gazing at a particular Harley Davidson. His mind thought it might be fun to take a ride for a few hours tomorrow, now that it was the start of the weekend.

Yet all considerations on a Harley cruise were cast out of his mind as soon as he walked inside into the kitchen. A childish squeal pierced the air, making Ron smile widely as he dropped the briefcase so he could accept the fast approaching little girl charging through the kitchen from the family room to greet him. It came to no surprise to the father that his youngest knew he was home given the front gate's sensor would inform the house's computer system of anyone arriving.

"DADDY!" happily cried Veronica as she sailed into the awaiting arms of her father before being lifting into the air. Her arms latched around his neck, hugging him merrily as his arms hugged her in return. It was not long before the little girl was giggling in laughter from the playful tickling her father was giving her.

"Welcome home, Ron-kun," warmly greeted Yori, causing Ron to stop tickling his daughter to gaze at his wife, who was standing beside the kitchen island's counter chopping vegetables, meat, and fish. Chocolate eyes couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was in a simple long-sleeved, v-neck white blouse, black slacks, and topped by his favorite red chef apron with the words 'Master Ninja Chef' on the front.

"Always nice to be home, Yori," Ron answered while maneuvering his little girl to be held up by his right arm before proceeding to circle the island to kiss his beloved spouse, who affectionately returned his gesture equally as she savored the touch of his left arm around her waist.

Veronica giggled at the sight of her kissing 'rents. "Kissy, kissy! Mommy and Daddy are kissing!" Her words prompted mother and father to bubble with soft laughter momentarily into each other's mouths before breaking apart to gaze at their youngest child. Such innocence from their daughter was a joy to them.

Training his gaze from his child to the contents his wife was slicing, Ron figured out immediately what she was making. Turning his head to the stove, he spotted the frying pan already oiled and ready to go. "Stir fry with rice tonight?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. The rice he had deduced from the boiling pot beside the frying pan.

"Hai," Yori replied, returning to her chopping. "Something simple yet elegant for tonight. We do not need to make an extravagant meal every night, Ron-kun."

Seeing her lopsided grin and hearing the teasing tone in her voice, Ron chuckled. "Well, that is what we master chefs do, Yori. Sometimes 'simple' is just dull."

A snort of a laugh escaped the Japanese woman's mouth as she finished the chopping and began sliding the sliced food into a bowl. "I have no doubt 'simple' is dull for you. Ever since you were a teenager, you were always picky when it came to food. Yet I find it odd that 'simple' would be dull to a man who 'marinates' as you said." Giggling and bowl in hand, Yori strolled away toward the stove, leaving a mock-ticked husband behind.

"Hey, do not diss the marinating," he said while pointing at his wife's back.

"Yeah! No dissing!" Veronica called out, mimicking her father.

Ron gave an approving grin to his little ninja. "That's right, sweetie," he said before his face returned to its mock-ticked form as he faced Yori's back again. "I get many great ideas while marinating."

Shaking her head, a tiny chuckle left her mouth despite keeping it shut. Her adored significant other wouldn't be himself without that crazy side of his that made her laugh. Yet she mentally sighed with mirth on Veronica supporting her father. Three years old and the girl was already her father's daughter. Yori hoped her child would not fully become like her father when she reached adulthood.

Tipping the bowl, Yori dumped the food into the pan, causing sizzling and smoke to arise from the cooking ingredients. "Dinner should be ready in 30 minutes," she informed her married partner. "Yoshi is in the family room." With that said, she picked up a wooden spoon by its long handle and began stirring up the frying food.

Once noticing it was near 5:50 PM, when it was still sunlight outside a month before summer, on the microwave oven situated above the stove, Ron rotated his head around to look past the kitchen table through the kitchen/family room entry way to make out his son playing video games in front of the large wide-screen flat-panel television while sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the low table. The 30-something man nodded once before venturing around the island to pick up his briefcase by crouching down in order to maintain his hold on Veronica. After rising upright again he strolled into the family room toward his eldest child.

A smile graced Ron's face upon seeing his son playing a one-on-one, hand-to-hand combat game that has been popular ever since the first arcade games, like _Mortal Combat,_ came out in the late 1980s and early 1990s. Being a child of two ninjas, the young boy certainly would grow up to become a martial artist himself given how much he was already influenced by his parents. It came to no surprise to his father that Yoshi loved these one-on-one games that utilized martial arts. Well, not real martial arts, given even Yori could see none of the moves in the game were actual real life fighting techniques anyway.

"Hi there, Yosh!" Ron greeted as he placed his briefcase on the low table.

"Hi, Dad," Yoshi returned the greeting without taking his eyes off the screen as his thumbs danced over the game controller's buttons.

After placing down Veronica, whose attention was glued to the moving fighting figures on the TV screen, the Stoppable Clan's patriarch sat cross-legged beside his son before putting his hands on his daughter's waist to prevent the girl from moving away. Only then did the blond man reach behind him to pick up a spare game controller from the low table. "Wanna play a few rounds together? One on one?" he amiably grinned down at Yoshi.

"Sure," came the answer with a shrug, but like before his brownish eyes didn't leave the screen. "Let me defeat Killer Kunoichi here first."

Ron chuckled at the name of the game character Yoshi was fighting against. He knew of real life _kunoichi_, especially one currently cooking in the kitchen, and despite they were trained to kill when needed, they were all peaceful women who would not ever take on a menacing nickname and wear combat uniforms that made them look like cold-blooded murderers. The female game characters did not even come close to how Yori and the other Yamanouchi _kunoichi_ behaved and acted in personality.

"I want to play!" Veronica cried out as she reached for the controller in her daddy's hands.

Yoshi snickered. "Your hands are too small for the controller, Ronica." He made his game character do one final move to win over the Killer Kunoichi. Once he gained victory the boy begin setting up the game for two players.

The little girl was undeterred by her brother's words though. "Me play!" she nearly shouted, her cute face in a pouting, demanding expression.

"Of course you can play," Ron grinned at his daughter before guiding the little girl to sit in his lap and placing the controller in her lap. His hands over her small ones to guide her along, the man nodded to his son to start the game once he had selected a game character.

Releasing a sigh, Yoshi started the game. He knew that his father would be controlling the action more than his sister, thus it would not be really her playing. Yet the young lad knew his father was no master in these games anymore than him. It was one thing to be a master in the _shinobi_ arts in real life, but it was another when it came to guiding a video game character through fabricated martial arts techniques. Secretly though, Yoshi was looking forward to the day his little sis was old enough to use the controller without father's guidance, given he would take some pleasure in trouncing her.

A few minutes later, after three rounds, Yoshi pouted as his game character was beaten by his father's with a two-to-one victory over him. His sister squealed with joy from the huge 'VICTORY!' display on the screen.

"Booyah!" the little girl cried out with her hands up in victory signs. "I won! Bad guy busted!"

"I'm not a bad guy," Yoshi groused as he trained narrow eyes at his sibling. Yet it was hard to be totally pissed at his loss, especially at seeing Veronica's cute, joyful face.

Ron's right hand tousled his son's hair. "You least one that first round though, Yosh," he grinned. "Bring on the next on." He knew his son well enough to know the boy would not give up after just one loss.

"Give me a moment," Yoshi replied with a smirk as he felt his dad's hand leave his head before gazing back at the TV screen to call up the characters list. "I'm going to use a different character than before. I'm so going to clean your clock, Dad."

After selecting a new game character, the boy locked eyes momentarily with his father's. Both Stoppable men nodded once with a fiery grin before gazing back at the screen. Yet Ron temporarily looked down to guide his youngest child's tiny hands over the controller.

"Ready to beat your brother again, Ronica?" he asked before returning his attention to the screen.

"Yeah!" Veronica called out. "Beat up the bad guy!"

With that last battle cry, the two players, with one being 'assisted' by a smaller third player, began duking it out with video sounds of mayhem radiating through the family room. Let us just say that by the time the clan's matriarch announced dinner was ready, the number of victories were almost even out between the two sides with the father and daughter team winning by two victories over the son.

A few minutes after the last video game showdown, the Stoppable family was seated at the dinner table in the kitchen. It was a round rosewood table with a lazy susan in the center to place paper napkins, pepper & salt shakers, and room for small food items. The table was big enough to seat four comfortably yet could seat eight in somewhat tight quarters. Matching rosewood chairs with cushions were situated crosswise from each other. Tiny Veronica however needed a booster chair for her to reach over the table though.

With the parents sitting across from each other so they could reach each child in between, Mrs. Stoppable prepared a bowl of rice for each person and poured everyone's drinks – wine for the adults and juice for the children. Only then did Ron, Yori, and Yoshi bow their heads and together said, "_Itadakimasu_."

"Idakimasi!" Veronica immediately followed suit before picking up a spoon as the other three picked up their chopsticks.

Yori, an encouraging grin on her face, leaned to the right toward her daughter. "I-ta-da-ki-ma-su," she said with a pause between syllables

Veronica immediately mimicked her mother, looking into her face. "I-ta-da-ki-ma-su."

"I-ta-da-ki-ma-su," repeated Yori.

"I-ta-da-ki-ma-su," followed Veronica.

"_Itadakimasu_," Yori fully said the word, hoping her daughter would get it right this time.

"_Itadakimasu_," the little girl duplicated without problems.

"Hai, Veronica-chan," praised the Japanese woman with a smile. Her daughter repeated the word again with joy in getting it right before diving into her rice. Yori sighed with a tiny grin as she reached over to teach her daughter once more how to properly eat without making a pig of herself. Given her small hands, it would be another year or two before Veronica would start learning how to handle chopsticks.

As Ron's wife guided their daughter to properly feed herself, she spoke out to him. "So, Ron-kun, how did the annual shareholders meeting go?"

The athletic blond shrugged as he filled his plate with sorted of stir fried foods, which were on a warmed plate situated on the lazy susan. "Nothing really new, Yori. It was almost the same ol' like last year. Some of them have no knowledge how a fast-food chain business operates, especially the newbies, who have to be told how things function from the vets. Some just stay long enough to hear how good things are going, so as long as they make dough from their stock shares. Overall, it was all out dull." Watching his son fill his plate with food, Ron scowled a bit. "I really did not like the Q&A session at all. Do these newbies always have to bring up my history with the naco?"

Yori chuckled before backing away from Veronica, now that the little girl was eating her rice properly without making such a huge mess. "You're an icon to the naco as others are to their inventions, like the Wright Brothers to their airplane." Her hands held up her bowl of rice and chopsticks, while her dark eyes held the brown ones of her spouse. "I'd told you time and time again you will be considered famous ever since your picture was on front of that business magazine two years ago." With this said, she held up the bowl to shovel rice closely into her mouth using the chopsticks.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ron admitted with a wave of his chopsticks-holding right hand. "I didn't think my picture on _Forbes _would generate this kind of attention though, Yori." Seeing how his son was eating, he pointed to Yoshi with his chopsticks. "Hey, Yosh, don't stuff your face so fast. You know you'll choke yourself if you eat like that."

"_Gomen, Otou-san_," Yoshi apologized while rolling his eyes. It was not like he really was eating fast though. Besides, he had seen how his Dad stuffed his face with pizza at times. The boy resumed eating at somewhat a slower pace

Satisfied with his son's current consumption speed, Ron returned his attention to his wife. "I just do not want this kind of publicity to affect the family, ya know."

"It will not," replied Yori with a confident smile as Ron took a few bites of food. "As long as we make sure Veronica and Yoshi are not exposed often to that world, our family will be okay."

Ron's worries melted away at his wife's warm, radiating smile. There were times like this moment that made him glad he had married her. Sometimes when he felt down, she knew what he needed to hear to boost his self-confidence again, and the same was with him toward her. It was this kind of support for one another that was one of the reasons why their marriage was so strong.

After a minute or two of comfortable silence at the family ate, the clan head broke the calm, speaking toward his wife. "Oh, Yori. Mike asked whether we can host a company party here a month from now after the start of summer."

The response was a slight narrowing of eyes as the Japanese woman let out a little annoyed puff of air. "Again? Ron-kun, did we have a company party a month and a half ago? Mike could host one given he and his wife do live in a large mansion. He seems to be putting these parties more on your shoulders these days than his."

A soft gentle chuckled escaped the Stoppable patriarch's lips. "Figured you would not support another party so soon after the last one, so I'd told Mike there's no guarantee you would go along with it." This time the blond man snickered. "I could tell he was disappointed, but I added that he should wait maybe a few more months before asking again."

"Good," Yori approved of her husband's actions with a firm grin before taking a few more bites of her meal. "Mike maybe is president of the company, Ron-kun, but he really should know that this house was built for the main purpose of raising a family. Having such parties often will not have a good impact on Yoshi and Veronica."

"Yeah, I know," Ron agreed with an apologetic grin. "Just that he, as you know, likes having us host them given our home feels—"

"Homey," Yori and Ron spoke together on the last word. The corn-colored haired man shrugged with a grin, while his raven-haired spouse sighed reluctantly with a tiny smirk and shake of her head.

Yori knew Ron's boss, Michael Stoffat, was a nice decent man and quite smart when it came to doing business. It was just a mystery to why a respectable person like him would marry Elizabeth, a stuffy, greedy woman with an attitude on par with Ron's former Middleton classmate, Bonnie Rockwaller, thus she was the main reason why Mike raised his family in a mansion nearly four times bigger than the Stoppables' home. Living in a mansion sure was not 'homey' given its large size, thus why Yori and Ron understood Mike's way of thinking to have company parties hosted at their house.

After taking a few more bites of rice while thinking on the subject, Yori put her thoughts into words. "Maybe we can host one at the end of August, Ron-kun," she suggested. "You know I like to have September free and having any after September is pointless given we host a Holiday party anyway in December. We'll see at the end of July whether we can host a party in August."

The love of Yori's life smiled in total concurrence. "Sounds like a plan to me, Yori." He went back to consuming his dinner, making the Far Eastern woman proudly smile before continuing her meal as well.

Yoshi grinned, temporarily stopped eating in order to talk. "You are going to have another party, Dad? That will be so cool! I hope Uncle Felix will come over. I like to play with him. He sure knows video games better than you do."

"Hey!" Ron gave a mock tweaked look before pointing his chopsticks at his smirking, amused son. "I know just as much as he does. Don't go mocking the master here." Yoshi snickered, prompting his father to chuckle. "Besides, it depends on how busy he is with his work at JPL, Yosh. Even if he is not busy, you know he has his own kids too, ya know?" With this said, father and son returned to eating their dinner.

The conversation about Ron's good friend reminded Yori about something. "Ron-kun," she started, gaining her husband's attention, "speaking of Felix-kun, his wedding anniversary is coming up soon."

Ron snapped his left fingers in recognition to his wife's statement before pointing to her with his left index finger. "You're right, Yori," he replied prior to lowering his finger. "I'll send him and Zita an e-card."

A reluctant sigh came out of Yori. "Fine, but I'll also send a **real** card through the mail, Ron-kun."

"Aw, come on," Ron whined a bit with a grin. "They don't mind e-cards."

"And I know they feel impersonal," a frowning Yori countered. "E-cards are maybe good, but I feel nothing is better than getting a real card and letter. Even Zita-kun, despite her computer career, agrees with me on this."

A small shake of head followed by a grin was Ron's answer. "Whatever. You send the real card, and I'll send the e-card. Nothing says we can't do both." His brown eyes locked with her black ones, watching as she produced a tiny agreeing grin with a nod, and only then did the Vice-President of Bueno Nacho see his wife pick up more chopped up food from the warmed plate.

Releasing a satisfied small breath, Ron resumed his meal, moving his chopsticks to throw in his mouth more rice from the bowl he raised to his face. In the meanwhile, his mind thought momentarily of his handicapped friend and wife, currently living nearby Pasadena, California.

It had came to no surprise to everyone, who knew Felix Renton, that the young man had chosen to follow his mother into a cyber-robotics career, thus after graduating from Middleton High, Felix enrolled at Upperton U, studying advance robotic and computer technology. Zita Flores, his high school sweetheart, followed him, studying only computer engineering technology. They were a tight-knit pair, enduring much of the ups and downs of a typical relationship.

After high school, the couple had always kept in touch with their closest friends, and despite Ron's break-up with Kim, Felix and Zita made certain not to play favorites. It was not easy to stay neutral, keeping in touch with Kim while they had moved to LA to attend UCLA along side Ron. For the blond, it was a simple matter of starting a new life away from his ex, but for wheelchaired man and his girlfriend, the move from Upperton U to UCLA was to finish their college education while interning at the JPL. It had been perfect timing that they were offered the internship at the nation's best laboratory for space exploration. Nothing against the Middleton Space Center, just the JPL offer came first, and by the time the MSC proposed to offer a similar internship, Felix and Zita already made the decision to move to Los Angeles.

As for their lives after college, Ron knew his friends were given full-time jobs at the Jet Propulsion Lab during the summer after graduation. It was too bad he couldn't have attended their wedding the following year given he was in Japan working for the Japanese Bueno Nacho branch, not to mention his training at Yamanouchi. The best he could do was to send his gift via delivery service and send them a personal congrats via vid phone.

Since their wedding, the Rentons had three children. Their first was a girl, Gloria, who was a year older than Yoshi. The second was a boy, Carlos, whose age was halfway between Yoshi and Veronica. The third was currently yet to be born, but the mother was almost certain that it would be another boy.

Thinking about Zita's prediction, Ron chuckled, gaining his wife's curious attention. "What are you thinking that is funny, Ron-kun?"

Realizing he not only gotten Yori's attention but also his children's, the blond shrugged a bit as he maintained his jolly expression. "Just thinking of Zita's guess regarding which sex her unborn child will be. She said it will be another boy, and I know Felix knows better than to go against a mother's intuition."

Yori giggled at that as she watched her husband finished off his rice and placed down his bowl.. "Indeed it will not be wise to bet against a mother's instincts." Her grin turned up lopsidedly on one side. "I certainly was correct with both Yoshi and Veronica," she smugly finished.

An amused Ron held up his left hand in a mock surrender. "I might be a ninja master, but I certainly knew better than to gamble against my wife when it came to guessing our kids' genders." Yori's giggling was all he needed to tell she was in complete agreement with him.

So the Stoppables spent the remainder of their dinner enjoying their meal as they continued to converse over several topics. Yoshi didn't have much to talk compared to his parents, but Veronica was the exception at one point as she felt she had eaten enough and began waving her spoon around much as she remembered how her Daddy used a particular katana. It just so happened there was still some rice stuck on her spoon, thus her sword mimicking had started out with tiny flying rice bombs flung all over the place.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Familiar tones of orange, red, and yellow colored the western horizon as the yellow star, which the Earth orbits, began to set several minutes before 8 PM in California. The white points of light of stars much further away commenced to display themselves in the clear, darken skies above. Around this time, many people already arrived home from their day jobs and/or began their Friday night activities, beginning the start of the weekend.

At the rear of the Stoppables' house, the lights on a much smaller building were on. Situated to the left behind the outdoor swimming pool, its design would be quite familiar to anyone who knew of Japanese architecture. With its Japanese-style roof, wooden walls and floor, and sliding doors, the Stoppables' dojo could easily be placed in Japan and would fit in perfectly.

Given their skills learned from Yamanouchi, Ron and Yori had known they would need a place to train and keep their _shinobi _abilities honed. They had first thought of placing the dojo within the walls of the house itself, but such a layout would only make the overall dwelling far too big for their tastes. So they had come up with placing the dojo behind the residence within the proximity of the pool.

The decision was a wise one, they realized. Not only would the dojo function as a place for corporate parties and small events, its changing rooms, positioned at the rear of the dojo, were connected to the pool via a Japanese-style stone walkway so people could also use the changing rooms to change into swimwear and not just for martial arts training uniforms. A second walkway, with a Japanese-styled walkway roof overhead, joined the dojo to the house, which was in turn joined to the pool via a large patio. It was a three-way system that worked extremely well.

As the sun set, within the Stoppable dojo, the family of four was engaged in a weekly Friday night family activity that the average family rarely participates in. Unless a family has both parents as martial artists on top of having a privately owned clan dojo, one would not expect a family training/sparring session to be taking place.

For the activity, the family was dressed appropriately as one would expect to wear when learning the martial arts. The patriarch was wearing a ninja workout uniform, akin to a karate uniform, suited for his status as a _shinobi _master – red top, black pants, and black waist tie. The matriarch's _gi_ was all white with a black waist tie, signaling her status as a fully trained _shinobi _warrior. The son also wore an all-white exercise uniform, but his belt was the color marking him as a beginning student. Only the young daughter wasn't wearing a workout uniform, given her parents knew she was too young to begin any training, thus she kept on her child clothes she had worn through out the day. The one thing that all three family _gi_-wearing members had in common was the Stoppable Clan's crest seen embroidered on their uniforms' backs — a Japanese dragon, whose body encircled a snow-peaked mountain, and in the palm of one clawed hand was a glowing blue katana and in the other, a battle fan. This same family crest could also be seen in a beautifully done painting located centralized high on the dojo's back wall, for this painting, a gift from Sensei, would be the first thing anyone would see coming through the building's front doors.

Underneath the painting of the Stoppables' crest, Yori was sitting on her knees on a soft, rectangular workout mat, her legs lying on either side. She had had a good warm-up of mild exercises with Yoshi, while her husband had watched over Veronica by playing with her on the mat. Now it was her turn to watch over their daughter, who was enjoying being tickled by her mother, while Ron put their son through some martial arts moves suited for the child's pace.

After stopping the tickle fest and letting Veronica latched playfully around her neck from behind, Yori's gaze settled on the two important guys in her life now as they footed around the smooth wooden floor. Her spouse was wearing trainer's punching gloves, the same type boxing trainers use to let boxers punch into their hands, and with these gloves, the blond was able to absorb Yoshi's small punches and kicks as they maneuvered around. Yet for the Yamanouchi _kunoichi_, she knew her eldest child's fighting form was neither ninjitsu nor Tai Shin Pwak Quar.

Given Yoshi very much wanted to learn the Yamanouchi fighting forms, Ron and Yori felt at his age, he was just not ready physically for such training ninjitsu and Tai Shin Pwak Quar entailed. Most Yamanouchi first-year students started near the beginning of adolescence, given their minds and bodies were ready for the training. Yori and very few others were the exception, given they were mostly raised at Yamanouchi. Yet despite his parents' persistence that he was not ready, Yoshi had kept asking to learn, as he said it, his 'rents' 'cool moves'.

So they came up with a plan for their son to start his martial art education early to prepare the young boy in a few more years for his ninjitsu and Tai Shin Pwak Qwar education by his father. At the start of the year, Yoshi was enrolled at a nearby Karate dojo, found within a shopping plaza, where he would learn the martial art style and do so with other children his age so he could interact and train with them.

For a six year old, Yoshi sure had taken up the instructions quite well, according to conversations with the dojo's teachers and observations of his progress. He was quite enthusiastic to learn, given his desire to be like his parents, and due to his progress, Ron and Yori knew it was possible that their son might be ready after all within two to three years to start his Yamanouchi training under his father. By the time the lad would reach 13 years old, he would definitely be ready to spend a month or two each summer at Yamanouchi itself.

Yori smiled proudly as she watched her son do Karate moves on his father, who was proud as well given the light in his brown eyes. It had been a good decision to enroll Yoshi in Karate school, and if Veronica showed interest three years from now, she would follow the same martial art education path as her brother. Yet there was no doubt the little girl would be showing interest, given how exciting she would become upon watching her mother and father spar together.

"Stop!" called out Ron, and Yoshi obeyed. The ninja master smiled down at his son. "Good job, Yosh. You're definitely becoming better. Your Karate instructors said they want you to be tested for promotion, I have no doubt you'll get it."

Yoshi beamed proudly before bowing, which his father immediately mimicked. "_Arigatou, Otou-san._" With that said, both straightened up again, before the elder Stoppable chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. The boy took the hair tousling half in annoyance and half in amusement.

For Ron and Yori, they rarely heard their first-born child speak in Japanese when he felt pride. Yet when they did hear him speak in his mother's native tongue like he did just moments ago, they couldn't help but feel pride themselves for such small miracles at their son's progress.

After American ninja master removed his hand from Yoshi's head, the boy gazed up at his dad with an eager expression. "So, Dad, can you teach me some cool ninja moves now?"

A snort of a laugh escaped Ron's lips as they curled up lopsidedly, while at the same time, Yori's mouth too curled up on one side as she shook her head. "Yoshi," she replied, "we already told you many times you're not ready yet." Her arms took in her happy daughter as the tyke maneuvered around into her mother's lap.

"Yeah," Ron added, giving a reassuring grin to his frowning son, "build up those Karate moves first, Champ. We'll see in another two years or so "

Yoshi crossed his arms. "Aw, man!" he whined. "I want to learn least something from you guys on being a ninja!"

The Stoppable matriarch narrowed her eyes slightly as she sighed. "You are practicing throwing sharikens, Yoshi."

"I want real sharikens, Mom!" Yoshi cried out as he whipped his gazed back-and-forth between his parents, hoping they would agree with him.

It was the Stoppable patriarch's turn to sigh, but least he maintained his smirk as he shook his head. "Not yet, Champ. We're keeping you on those wooden ones for now." His boy's response was to stomp his right foot once in disagreement.

Knowing exactly what would perk up his disappointed son, Ron reached down and with his left hand, pushed the boy toward his mother and sister. "Now go watch your sister, Yosh, as your Mom and I give you a show."

As predicted, Yoshi's face quickly went from a frowning expression to an exciting one as his head whipped so fast upward to look into his Dad's face. "Alright!" he shouted with anticipation while pumping a right fist. "Time for those cool ninja moves!" He immediately ran the short distance to the mat as his chuckling mother stood up after placing Veronica on her feet.

As Yoshi settled down with his baby sister, Yori smirked, her right hand on her hip as her dark eyes twinkled. "So, Master Stoppable, are you ready to take a beating?" she said, cocking her hips to the side in a sensual manner.

Ron smugly grinned, getting into the game, as he strolled toward the left side of the back wall where several locked wooden weapons cabinets stood. "Not at all, Lotus Maiden. I am confident that I will likely win, no matter what you throw at me." Raising his right hand, he placed his thumb over a small smooth black area in the center of the cabinet. The small tiny computer read the thumbprint, and once it verified the owner, the lock of the cabinet opened, allowing the blond shinobi to open the doors to reveal many sorts of ninja weapons.

Chuckling as she kept her confident smirk in place, Yori leisurely walked over to stand besides her husband. After raising her chin to momentarily lock eyes with his, the lithe Japanese woman reached into the cabinet to pull out two handheld battle fans. "Don't get so **cocky**, Chosen One," she said grandly before flicking open one fan in front of her chest.

The Chosen One was not deterred as his face matched hers, keeping their eyes locked as he reached into the top portion of the cabinet to pull out a weapon. "Don't be a **pussy**, Lotus Maiden," he softly and superiorly replied prior to raising a Japanese katana, its blade glowing blue.

Yori resisted the urge to laugh at the verbal innuendo. Kami, it was still so much fun engaging in these repartee games as it has been years ago after they first became romantically involved at Yamanouchi. What was really amusing were the double meanings to the words they were using. They knew better than to say anything really naughty in front of the children, but the words they had spoken certainly could be viewed as innocent while naughty at the same time.

"_I am definitely going to enjoy getting you alone in our bedroom later, my beloved husband," _Yori mentally promised yet maintained her leering expression despite a brief flicker of lust in her ebony eyes.

Knowing they were set, the Yamanouchi _kunoichi_ led the way, followed by the shinobi master. The blond man was not fooled by her act, for he has seen that brief lustful flicker in those dark gems, and as he took his fighting position opposite of his adored wife, he knew there was going to be loving times ahead for him later in the night.

Banishing such dirty thoughts from their minds, the married couple readied their weapons as they maintained their stance in front of their children, eyes on each other for the first sign of movement to begin their dance.

The air within the dojo resonated with participation. Both adults were primed, and their eldest son was eager as his gaze focused on his battle-readied 'rents. Yet the spar did not start on one of the two ninjas moving. It began as the youngest daughter waved a small plastic toy katana and unexpectedly squealed a word that began the charge. "GO!"

Instinctually, Ron and Yori sprang into action and began attacking head with their weapons. Metal clanged as the two Yamanouchi veterans ducked, blocked, struck, and counterstruck with skill and cunning. It appeared they had made many moves that last many minutes, when in reality this opening salvo lasted only less than five. It ended with the ninja master pressing the Lotus Blade down on the ninja woman's two fans, which were folded and crossed in an X for maximum protection.

Seeing the glint in his brown eyes as he smirked, an energized Yori knew her dearly loved man was up to something. The moment he sprang backward into the air, she did the same, and it came to no surprise to her and the kids to see the Lotus Blade transformed into a long chain with a sickle on one end and weight on the other – a kusari gama. As soon as Ron touched down on the wooden floor at the same time Yori did, he spun the weighted end toward his opponent, but the nimble kunoichi dodged the chain by jumping forward over it as it passed underneath her. She landed on one hand and immediately pushed away into the air toward her grinning spouse, who was not one bit surprised by her evasive maneuver.

With a flash, the kusari gama was gone to become a bo staff just before the female warrior slashed down at her male partner, who easily blocked with the staff. From there, the blond American began to counterattack against the raven-haired Japanese, pressing her back toward the center of the dojo, and along the way, the Lotus Blade morphed into several weapons – short katana, a baton, a kama, and a few others. The quick sessions of transformation kept Yori on her toes as she defended herself against the onslaught, and it ended with the Lotus Blade back in its original form, Ron pressing it once more against the fans, which were this time spread open to act like a shield.

Over the edge of one fan, ebony eyes shone at chocolate orbs with mischief and determination while laced with love. "Still think you can defeat me, Chosen One?" the owner of those dark eyes nearly purred low enough for his ears to hear as she continued to keep the pressure on her fans.

"More than enough, Lotus Maiden," the whispered reply came before the Lotus Blade pressed harder to get the owner's face closer to his lady challenger, metal grinding against metal. "The question is this… What is my reward?" he devilishly asked, guessing strongly what the answer would be.

Yori smirked, knowing he was hers anyway whether this match was a win, loose, or draw. "A trip to the highest of **clouds**. Just you and me."

Ron's grin broadened at her soft response. Yep, it was definitely as he expected from this incredible woman he was currently married for more than seven and an half years now. "You're on, ninja girl," he softly spoken back. "Just I'll make certain you'll get there more times than I will."

Reigning in the desire to moan and lick her lips, the Japanese woman quietly purred again instead, conveying her acceptance of his plan without words at first. "I look forward to it, ninja boy," she finally said huskily.

With longing in their eyes, the pair swiftly, in a blink of an eye, jumped backwards once again to opposite sides of the dojo before bounding up toward each other. In mid air, they clashed, and once they landed, they leaped into the air once more, weapons colliding again. This process was repeated time and time again in rapid sessions that it almost appeared they were nothing but blurs.

"Go, Daddy! Go, Mommy!" cheered Veronica, waving her plastic toy katana around as her small eyes kept her parents in line of vision.

"Yeah!" Yoshi followed his sister's optimism with his own while holding his sibling back with a hand latched on the back of her shirt to prevent her from unwontedly getting into the middle of their parents' bout. The young boy was taking pleasure in what he was seeing before him. Who needed to watch martial art movies when one could observe the real deal several times a week? Not him, that was for sure.

So for several more minutes, the two children of the Stoppable Clan were entertained by the abilities of their martial artist parents, who continued to display feats of acrobatics, cunning, and tactics that would have mesmerized even a whole stadium full of people. Yet it came to no surprise that the fight eventually ended, as all good things did.

Spotting an opening after Yori made an attack sweep, Ron managed to get behind her, clamped his left arm around her front to immobilized her arms, and brought the Lotus Blade across her neck. In less than 30 seconds for him to make the final move, the fight was over.

For the Yamanouchi female shinobi, she expected nothing less from her blond man, given he was nevertheless a ninja master. From the start, she knew he was holding back his full potential, for after all, if she had been a real enemy, he would have cleaned her clock, as that American saying went. It just so happened that they had agreed not to go full out every time they spar, not only to prolong their matches to stay in shape but also provide the kids, if they were watching, some entertainment. Besides, it was also too much fun to flirt while they fight, which they had been doing ever since Yamanouchi.

A warm grin came to her face as her head turned slightly toward his right besides her. "You defeated me, my husband. I look forward to what is to come." She was quite taken in by those expressive brown eyes.

"Same here, beautiful, same here," Ron grinned back just as warmly before latching their mouths together into a soulful, moaning kiss as he moved the legendary katana away from the sleek skin of his wife's neck. Kami, after all these years, they still couldn't get enough of conveying their love this way.

The shrieking of a three-year-old girl brought the kissing couple back to reality, breaking apart to gaze fondly at the bundle of energy coming their way. "Mommy and Daddy kissing again and again!" Veronica shouted, prompting her parents to chuckle as their daughter latched onto her mother's right leg.

"Ew! Do you have to kiss?" a scrunched-face Yoshi approached at the same time Yori folded her fans with a flick of her wrists. "I will not ever kiss a girl like that. They have cooties." The boy shivered slightly at the thought prior to handing a small white terry towel to each parent.

Ron and Yori softly laughed at what their son had said. "Wait another four to six more years, Champ," the Stoppable patriarch smirked at his child, while he and his wife dabbed away the sweat from their brows. "Your mother and I will explain everything about men and women, when you're older. Until then, as we already told ya, it is because we love each other is why we kiss."

Yoshi's only response was to stick out his tongue in disgust, causing another round of chuckles from his 'rents. Yet his repulsed expression lasted barely a minute once his eyes settled on his father's powerful katana. Face lit up, he pointed to the sword. "Can I try it out, Dad?"

The amused grins fell from the elder Stoppables' faces. They knew exactly what their son wanted to 'try out' with the Lotus Blade.

"You know already the answer, Yoshi," Yori frowned in sympathy. "Why are you so insistence to keep trying?"

"I want to try again!" the boy persisted with a pleading face, eager to get his hands on the shape-changing weapon.

With a reluctant sigh, Master Stoppable held out the long Japanese blade toward his son. As he and his wife watched their eldest child take the katana, both knew what he was going to try and what the results would be.

At first, the young boy simply held up the katana with both hands on the hilt, yet after a moment, he frowned before gritting his teeth like he was concentrating on something. Another minute passed until it became clear Yoshi was getting frustrated.

"Transform!" the six-year-old hollered out. Nothing happened. "Become a bo staff!" The mystical sword stayed the same. "Spear! Hammer! Shield!" None of the commands did anything.

"Lotus Blade not change?" Veronica asked while watching her big brother tried to alter the centuries-aged katana to his bidding.

Yori sighed at the sight of her first child wanting so much to change the sword. "As you can see, Yoshi, the Lotus Blade will not transform for you. One must have the Mystical Monkey Powers in order to use the abilities of the Lotus Blade, and it's clear from before and even now that your father's powers are not inheritable. For you, it's just an ordinary katana."

"Awww, maaaaan!" a pouting Yoshi whined in disappointment. "I want the powers! They're so cool!"

Ron's grin was firm but held some amusement to dampen the blow. "Those monkey powers are not all they are cracked up to be, Champ." He reached over to reclaim the fable Japanese blade with his right hand before ruffling his son's hair with his left. "You'll become a bon-diggity warrior without the need of such powers. Your mother certainly did well, so you can too." Pulling back his left hand, the tall blond watched as his son pouted some more, crossed his arms, and stomped his bare right foot once.

Shaking his head slightly as he turned to lock his eyes with his wife's, Ron's expression matched Yori's with some amusement and acknowledgment to what they knew.

Years ago, when Yori was pregnant with Yoshi, Ron had thought that it would have been great if the Mystical Monkey Powers were transferable to their children, but his wife had said such a thing was not possible and likely, given one major fact – Yamanouchi's founding father, Toshimiru. Toshimaru had the monkey powers, given he had the ability to use the Lotus Blade's capabilities, and it was known he had been married and had children. If the Mystical Monkey Powers were inheritable, there would have been many descendents today with the powers, yet it was clear there were none. This was proven when Yoshi first had tried to transform the Lotus Blade when he was four, thus it was apparent that Ron was currently the only one to use the Lotus Blade fully. When Ron would eventually pass away from the world, the Lotus Blade would be return to Yamanouch, where it would wait for the next Chosen One to come one day in the future.

Producing an encouraging face, Master Stoppable trained his gaze on his son once more. "Come on, Champ," he said, gaining the attention of his child. "Let's practice some shariken tossing. I'll even let you throw the real deal."

Yoshi's face lit up upon hearing that. "Really?"

Ron nodded an affirmative. "For now, yeah."

"Alright!" the young martial arts trainee shouted out with a right fist pump before darting over to the weapons cabinets.

After giving his wife a grinning look, the 30-something man joined his son in getting the metal shariken, yet only after he locked away the Lotus Blade. Yori knew from that look he had given her that her husband knew what he was doing, thus she trusted him enough to allow their son to practice with the sharp, star-like weapons for the time being. It was easy to get Yoshi out of his funk by offering to practice with other weapons under his father's supervision.

Placing her battle fans in her left hand, the raven-haired shinobi warrior crouched down to scoop her daughter up into her right arm before rising again. "It is just you and me once more, Veronica," she admitted, while her almond eyes kept watch on her two men, who have ventured to the dojo's left side to start their practice on wooden targets lined up on the wall. "What do you think we should do together?" she asked prior before strolling to the cabinets to place away her weapons.

"Ninja dance!" the little girl replied as she observed her mother locked away the two battle fans.

Yori chuckled at the suggestion, for it was on the top of her mental list of activities. "Then let us dance," she confirmed, making sure her youngest child was secured in both arms before leaping away toward the dojo's center. Veronica's shrieks of joy resonated through the building as her mother did various stunts using her legs and feet only, given her arms were making sure to keep her beloved daughter safe. It was quite a thrill ride for the youngest Stoppable every time either parent did this 'Ninja Dance' with her.

Hearing his daughter's childish laughter was a joy, yet Ron saw his son thought differently, given his face was twisted up in annoyance. "Remember what I told you about concentration, Yosh. Block out what you see and hear around you to focus on your target."

"Hai," Yoshi agreed as he prepared a shariken for flight. "My sister doesn't exist. My sister doesn't exist. My sister doesn't exist," he kept softly saying to himself.

Ron's lips curled into a small frowning grin at the same time he watched his son threw the starred weapon. "I do hope you were kidding with that statement, young man," he murmured jokingly, knowing his son was not really serious. He hoped.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The night sky was clear and crisp with twinkling stars, when the front door of the Stoppable dojo slid open and the interior lights went out a moment later. Under the extended overhang, the two adults slipped bare feet into their vinyl Zori sandals before crouching down to pick up the two pairs of children's sandals while carrying the precious cargo that were in their arms. It was not easy, but Ron, holding a sleeping Veronica, and Yori, clutching an exhausted Yoshi, managed it well before sliding the front door shut and venturing back to the house.

As the married couple strolled along the roof-protected walkway softly illuminated by Japanese-styled ground lights, the family's patriarch gazed to the left to the swimming pool which still had its plastic winter cover over it. Seeing it, he made a decision with a nod that his spouse saw.

"What are you thinking, Ron-kun?" Yori quietly asked in order not to awake the children.

"With the weather getting warmer," Ron began with the same voice tone, "I think it's time to get the swimming pool ready. Memorial Day is approaching, so it'll be good to have the pool all set before then."

Yori nodded in understanding to his plan. "Hai. Yoshi and Veronica will enjoy swimming in the pool during the holiday weekend."

Ron trained a lecherous grin at his wife. "Not to mention how much **we** will enjoy the pool."

Feeling her cheeks heating up from the mental images his underlying message conveyed, Yori gently scolded her husband even though one side of her mouth quirked in amusement and agreement. "Remember the **rules**, ninja boy."

Quiet laughter came out of the blond man's mouth, causing his daughter to stir a bit yet she did not wake. Ron knew the so-called 'rules' well.

Yori had always worn a modest bathing suit whenever they had gone to the beach or swim with other people around them. It was only with him in private did Ron ever saw her worn a sexy swimsuit, a two-piece, red, halter-top bikini she had bought prior to their honeymoon. During the first few years after their house was built, his wife had worn the bikini most of the time whenever they were alone in the pool or jacuzzi, which was situated under the porch's roof not far from the house's porch door so they could use it even in the winter. However, as Yoshi and later Veronica started to grow older, she had began to wear her modest one-piece more often, not wanting to expose the kids to why their mother was wearing a revealing bathing suit. The bikini only came out when they were absolutely sure they had privacy between the two of them. These were Yori's private guidelines, a.k.a. 'rules', that she clearly followed, for she absolutely meant it that only the man she loved got to see her in such sexy apparel.

"_Judging from her smirk," _Ron mentally chuckled as they approached their dwelling's backdoor, _"she definitely is looking forward to any private time we can get for ourselves in the pool."_ His mind immediately concurred up the many times they had made love in the pool over the years as well as in the jacuzzi. Besides their bed and the bath and shower, the pool and jacuzzi were their favorites places to make love.

As the Stoppable Clan entered their home, the two parents couldn't help but to continue thinking of their favorite intimate moments over the course of their marriage. The thoughts made them really look forward to what was to come after they tuck their children into their beds and retreat to the private sanctuary of their bedroom.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC (End of Chapter 2)

A/Ns:

1) "Itadakimasu" ("I gratefully receive") is a saying commonly practiced in Japan before the start of a meal. The food is served and prepared before the saying is said and the meal begins. By tradition the meal ends with the saying of "gochisosama (deshita)" ("Thank you for the meal"). Anyone familiar with the undubbed _Naruto_ anime series would recognize Naruto (and others) saying "itadakimasu" before consuming a ramen meal.

Most Japanese today eat their meals on Western style tables, but there are a few that still eat the old Japanese way on the low tables (like the Tendos of the _Ranma ½_ anime series). Given the Stoppable Clan are living in America, they obviously eat on a regular Western table, but the low table in the family room is there to provide a more comfortable place for the family to gather to watch TV, play games, help the kids with homework, etc. :)

2) "Gomen, Otou-san" means "I'm sorry, Father" in Japanese. As 'Okaa' means 'mother' as mentioned in Chapter 1, 'Otou' means 'father'.

3) Seems I have some confliction with myself over whether Yori would address her children using the 'kun' and 'chan' honorifics. Over at DA, a member stated he/she spent 3 years in Japan learning the language, and the person stated that parents do not ever use any suffixes when addressing their children. Yet despite this person's words, I again went back to Google, plugged in 'kun suffix' or 'chan suffix', and I get some websites stating parents do use these suffixes to address their children, but only in an affectionate way.

Thinking about it, I'd decided that Yori will continue to use the suffixes when addressing Yoshi and Veronica, but only when she is in good mood to use the suffixes in an affectionate way. Thus I had went back to edit out the 'kun' in some sentences in Chapter 1 of this story. Given Yori was in a good mood at the end of "Full Circle", I have no need to edit how she'd addressed Veronica at the end of that story. This way of how Yori addresses her children makes sense given mothers have an affectionate ways toward their children anyway. -

Ron obviously does not use any honorifics anyway, so he'll stay the same regardless. ;)

Oh, one last thing regarding the use of honorifics in this chapter. 'Kun' can be use to address very close friends, and yes, girls can be addressed as 'kun' by other girls. So given how close the Stoppables are with the Rentons, Yori is within reason to use 'kun' to address both Felix and Zita.

4) I like to point out that I have no training or experience in any real-life martial arts. I pretty much know about the subjects like most do – through movies & TV and any information I read of the Internet.

With this in mind, I was suggested by iron-mantis and warlord-xana that Yoshi should learn style of martial arts other than the ones his parents know from Yamanouchi. They'd suggested Gatka or Capoeira styles, and I went to do the research online on these martial art styles. I found that both styles are primary taught today just for exhibition and/or sport, not for any combat purposes. Also Gatka is primary a style used with weapons. Given that Yoshi very much want to learn ninjitsu and Tai Shin Pwak Quar, Ron and Yori should start him on a martial art that would teach him defense and offensive moves to ready his body for the training his parents will teach him as well as any future visits to Yamanouchi. Gatka and Capoiera just does not sound right for Yoshi to learn, so after some more online research and deciding I just do not have the time to sit down and read about every martial art forms in the world, I'd decided that Yoshi would be taught a martial art form that is practice mostly in the United States – Karate, a Japanese martial art style originated from Okinawa.

Again, I point out that I do not have any experience with these art forms, and if those, who do know, say I'm wrong regarding Yoshi learning Karate, well, I did what I thought was best in thinking what style he can learn at a dojo outside his family. Karate classes I know are taught at dojos found at shopping plazas and other commercial areas, for anyone in the USA I'm sure has seen of these dojos. Yoshi is not fully ready to learn any rigorous training from his parents or the use of sharp weapons, for he is after all just six years old. Learning Karate at a nearby dojo also would team him with other children his age so he can learn one-on-one with those his own height and age in bout matches, etc.

So I thank iron-mantis and warlord-xana for suggesting Yoshi learns martial arts other than ninjitsu and Tai Shing Pwak Qwar. Just I think if he really wants to learn the art forms of his parents, he's better off learning a martial art style that can compensate his future training. Maybe he'll pick up Gatka and Capoeira later on if he wants to learn any non-combat styles. :)

5) This note is tied-in with #4.

I want to remind everyone once more that I always welcome creative ideas, suggestions, and thoughts regarding my stories. I will always take in consideration ideas for what the characters should be doing, etc. Just I do not make promises I will use any ideas and suggestions given I have the final word to what I write in my stories. Yet as one can see above with iron-mantis and warlord-xana, there are times I find offered ideas and suggestions can help me think of ways to add to the stories. :)

So reviews are not just for people to say, "I like your story." They are also there to provide helpful constructive criticism, give ideas and suggestions, speak your thoughts, etc. These kind of reviews are the ones that us fanfic writers love to receive. :)

6) After thinking about it, I'd decided not to make the Mystical Monkey Powers inheritable. The explanation provided makes sense to me. If the MMP were inheritable, Toshimiru's descendants would have had the powers.

So as much as I love G-Go's _Reunion_ fanfic series, I just do not think it would be possible to have Ron's kids having the powers or for him to sexual transfer the powers to his spouse (Sexual Transmitted Powers?). It was necessary in G-Go's fics for the plot of the stories, but logically, I can't see it happening due to the conclusions I have arrived at. (smile and shrug)

7) Finally, I want to tell everyone that from now on, I'm using a row of lower case X's to indicate the breaks between scenes. In March, FFN no longer allows dashes to be use as break lines, thus I have to use some other character for the breaks. I find it silly that they have a problem with dashes, but since MS Word break feature still does not come up when I upload a story, I'm still sticking with letters and other characters to be use as break lines.

So rest assures that that my stories did originally had break lines in them. Just FFN took them off, thus why some chapters and stories look like they have no breaks between scenes.


	3. Chapter 3: A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 2: ZK Chromedraqozoid, iron-mantis, warlord-xana, Nutzkie, and Ant Crown.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 2. :)

Once more, my greatest thanks goes to campy for betareading/proofreading for me! Thanks, campy! (big grin)

Note: This chapter contains what some of you, no doubt, were waiting for, the lemony stuff between Ron and Yori. Enjoy! (big grin)

Story rating: Rated M (aka R)  
Written: February-July 2008

Summary: The activities of the Stoppable Clan at the end of another day. (Story 8 of the _Kim Possible: The Reflections Universe_ series)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Kim Possible: The Reflections Universe_

For the Love of Family  
Chapter 3 – A Night to Remember  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Dark eyes scanned the image in the vanity mirror, and they liked what they saw. Waist-length raven tresses appeared soft and shiny as the strands were brushed gently and thoroughly. The touch of the left hand confirmed what the eyes conveyed as fingers felt the soft silkiness of the hair. The light-pink-lip-glossed mouth formed a satisfied small grin as its owner warmly thought she was ready. Indeed, for Yori Stoppable, she was ready before placing down the hairbrush on the marble top on her side of the double vanity sink in her master bathroom.

Examining her image in the large wall mirror again, Yori approved greatly of her lithe body in a black, spaghetti-strap nightgown that had low cleavage and bare back down to the waist with the thin straps crisscrossing between her shoulder blades. This particular gown also had a leg slit that ascended to mid right thigh to expose one smooth, shapely leg. After nearly eight years of marriage and having borne two children, the Yamanouchi kunoichi still had a feminine form that she knew would make most men drool and worship the ground she stood upon. Yet her body, heart, and soul forever belonged to one man only, and she was eagerly anticipating making love to him once more as she had many times in the past and no doubt would many times in the future.

Letting her black locks stay loose and free, the Japanese woman knew her beloved spouse was waiting for her next door in their master bedroom. After they had put Yoshi and Veronica to bed, they had taken a shower together. Yori had wanted to take her husband there and then, since she was spurned by their playful flirting during their spar and by the hot kisses he had given her under the spraying water. Yet Ron had denied her, stating with a sly smirk and lustful eyes that he had something planned for tonight in their bedroom. So he had stepped out, dried himself, and ventured into the bedroom to begin preparations, leaving Yori to finish her shower and commence with her own arrangements as well.

Knowing she was all set, Mrs. Stoppable stepped over to the bedroom/bathroom threshold, turned off the lights, and opened the door to what was on the other side. A gasp escaped her upon the sight of what her beloved had done, and she couldn't help but to lovingly smile at the romantic scene before her.

The entire bedroom was aglow with soft light emanating from candles situated on almost every surface feature – night stands, low dressers, two trunks, and even the window sills. It reminded her of their first night on their honeymoon, when Ron had done the same thing.

As for her adored man himself, he was standing beside the bed with nothing but his pajama pants, exposing his toned athletic chest and arms. As ninjas they were built more for speed and endurance than power, thus he was not brawny as a body builder. His lean, healthy frame went well with the warm grinning boyish face of his topped by blond locks, and as far as Yori was concerned, Ron was more sexy than even the handsomest man or the most muscled man on the face of the planet.

"Looking beautiful, ninja girl," Ron softly, flatteringly remarked as his eyes roamed over her body.

Yori felt her cheeks blush a bit as she smiled lovingly, for he could always make her feel attractive by using simple words and his wandering eyes alone. "_Arigatou_, Ron-kun," she softly replied in thanks before her lips quirked up slyly. "You certainly are quite striking," she admitted as her dark gems scanned over his form.

Ron gave a wink before he grandly did a 360 degree rotation to model for his wife's inspection. "I aim to please," he said after finishing turning all the way around.

Seeing her face transformed into a sultry expression with dark eyes smoldering, the blond man knew his love wanted nothing more than to devour him, thus it came as no surprise that she strolled over, with slight swaying hips, to him before reaching up with one hand to pull his lips down onto hers with gusto. She moaned into his opened mouth as they melted together with arms around each other, enjoying the taste of one another as they felt their hearts beat faster.

Breaking their tongue-tangling liplock, Ron reluctantly pulled away from Yori, who softly moaned disappointedly at the loss of contact. "Not so fast, my Lotus Maiden," he hoarsely reassured with a small grin as he gazed into twin lustful eyes. "I have something in mind first before we get to the main course."

"I **want **you, my Chosen One," Yori whined in a whisper, feeling her body very much was in heat for the man before her. All that flirting in the dojo made her quite frisky. She reached up to nip his chin to emphasize her point.

"I know you do," the ninja master said, placing a finger over her soft lips to prevent her from doing anything else with them. "Just I know you'll enjoy this, for the appetizer will make the main course far more **intense** when we get to it."

Letting her go, much to her dismay, Ron took a few steps to the right-side nightstand to pick up a remote control before aiming the device at the flat-panel TV set hanging on the wall directly across from the bed's front. The TV, situated to the left of the master bathroom's entrance, was hooked up to satellite TV, music, and Internet services, and after he selected a certain music channel, soft romantic music filled the bedroom.

Hearing the music, Yori's eyes momentarily went wide, before they narrowed approvingly with a small sultry grin. "Ron-kun," she purred at her man, who placed the remote back onto the nightstand before turning back to her.

"Shall we dance, Mrs. Stoppable?" he asked with a knowing, grinning face as he held out his arms for her.

"Hai. Let us dance, Mr. Stoppable," she whispered seductively just as she entered his embrace and wrapped her arms around his well-muscled form. After resting her left cheek on his right shoulder, allowing him to place his right cheek on top of her head, the loving couple began to slow dance together with the soft music guiding their movements illuminated by the dreamy atmosphere.

As they leisurely danced with bodies pressed together, Yori felt once more her heart flowed with love. Ever since they had started their relationship at Yamanouchi, they had found the enjoyment of dancing. Yet it was the slow-pace dances that always made their hearts realized how much they adored each other. They felt light-headed, warm, and secure in each other's arms, not to mention intimate. It was easy sometimes to forget the surrounding world as they slow danced together, and there were many times during the past nearly eight years of marriage that their slow dances ended in a lovemaking session. It was why they had at times left galas and other formal events, on behalf of Bueno Nacho, for home or hotel rooms, given they just couldn't help but to want to make love so badly.

The loving couple perked up upon hearing the opening notes of a familiar song. It was a song that had became one of their favorites, since it matched their feelings for each other, as well as being so amorous that they couldn't help at times but to end up making love. The Stoppables raised their heads to gaze into each other's eyes as the lyrics began.

_I love the way ya look tonight  
With your hair hangin' down on your shoulders,  
_

Ron snaked his left fingers through the silky threads of his wife's tresses, making Yori sigh at the touch.

_N' I love the way ya dance your slow sweet tango,  
The way ya wanna do everything but talk_

Yori smirked as she ground her hips slightly against his in a slow way, and when she saw and felt his breath hitch, the lovely Japanese knew he was enjoying the contact.

_And how ya stare at me with those undress me eyes,  
_

Dark eyes, blazed with love and lust, locked deeply into chocolate ones with similar emotions. Ron didn't need to ask what she wanted as his right hand sensually came up her back to brush aside the left-side spaghetti strap, causing Yori to shiver a little from his fingers gliding over her shoulder.

_Your breath on my body makes me warm inside.  
_

Upon hearing the words, the raven-haired woman leaned up to gently kiss her lover's neck before grazing the spot with her teeth. A purr escaped her being as she felt his body tremble from her gesture.

_Let's make out_

_Let's do something amazing,  
_

Ron reciprocated by immediately nipping her earlobe that was right there within sight. Yori softly moaned into his neck from the bite prior to feeling his lips kissing and tonguing down the neck. She gasped with half-lidded eyes as he gently bit down on her neck's sweet spot before sucking on it.

_Let's do something that's all the way  
_

As their hearts beat a little faster, the American man and his Japanese wife looked into each other's eyes once more before smashing their mouths together in a passionate, melting kiss. They moaned together as tongues dueled and fanned the flames hotter.

_Cuz I've never touched somebody like the way I touch your body,  
_

One large male right hand cupped the firmness of a left breast through the silk nightgown, causing a feminine approving groan to branch out into his mouth, encouraging him to continue stimulating the flesh much to her pleasure.

_Now I never want to let your body go ...  
_

The blond smoothly glided her gown's right spaghetti strap off her shoulder, before both hands tug down the silk material to expose her torso to the air. Breaking the liplock, the married couple was breathing hard as their eyes connected once more, feeling the sexual tension radiating off the other in waves.

_Let's make a night to remember  
_

Ron kissed over her neck's sweetspot once more, making her gasp.

_From January to December,_

His tongue trailed down her soft caramel skin. Yori moaned his name in encouragement, knowing where he was heading.

_Let's make love to excite us_

Tilting her head back hastily and closing her eyes, a cry of passion came out of her mouth as she felt her man start to tease and suckle her breasts. Her breath quickened on the pleasure he was giving her, and not wanting to be idle, the beautiful oriental's hands slithered down his body to feel the drawstrings of his pajama pants, and once the strings were in her hands, she untied them in order to push the pants down and off his person.

_A memory to ignite us,  
_

Aware of his wife's hand stroking his personal sword, Ron moaned into her flesh just as his mind momentarily was thankful he had forgone wearing boxers tonight. Wanting her naked as he was now, his hands found her nightgown…

_Let's make honey, baby, soft and tender,  
_

And pushed the silky material off her hips to let it fall and pooled around her feet. His ears heard a soft whimper, and he knew she was now vulnerable.

_Let's make sugar, darlin', sweet surrender.  
_

His hand sprang to palm her private sheath, causing her to howl out in ecstasy. He knew his Japanese love would not bother to wear panties, since she knew they were going to be making love. Pushing a few fingers inside her, the American man felt how ready she was at the same time she wrapped one arm around his neck to press his face further into her bosom.

_Let's make a night to remember  
All life long.  
_

A low, feminine growl prompted Ron to raise his head to look up into the hungry face of his spouse. It was the expression he knew quite well. Yori was so highly aroused that she wanted to ravish him as much as possible until her fire was quenched.

The next thing Mr. Stoppable knew, he was pushed forcibly onto the bed on his back without his lover disengaging from his body. Once she was straddling over him with his arms around her back, Mrs. Stoppable kissed him hungrily, her tongue dueling with his, conveying how much she wanted him badly. At of this moment, the pair was not aware of anything else but each other.

Breaking their lips' connection for air, the couple stared into each other's lustful eyes, their breathing somewhat hard. As she panted, Yori slightly glowered down at her husband, speaking out between gasps for air what she desperately sought. "I… want… you… **now**!"

With one hand on his firm chest, the Japanese beauty raised to get a better angle before her other hand guided her American man's sword to her sheath. Moans escaped the lovers upon his entering her, and both groaned in elation once they completed the joining with her body trembling with eyes closed from the sparks initiated by their merger.

Ron couldn't have helped himself. Once he felt her around him, he had instinctively placed his hands on her firm rump, and now as he opened his eyes half way to gaze up at his wife, the blonde was mesmerized at the sight before him. Her caramel skin was giving a soft glow from the candle lights, and her toned body was breathtaking. Long black hair shone in the low lighting, and once she had opened her eyes half way, he saw those wonderful dark almond orbs were staring back with love and lust for him. For maybe the millionth time in his married life, Ron was grateful for Fate in getting him together again with Yori. Not only was she a gorgeous woman outside, but a beautiful person inside as well, for her soul, heart, and mind were why he was so much in love with her.

Yori once more, as many times before hand, felt her heart constrict while fixated on those soulful chocolate eyes. Ever since she had rediscovered her love for this man, the Far Eastern woman knew she would not ever love another man. His good soul, wonderful mind, sense of humor, and other traits made him who he was as Ron Stoppable. Topping his personality with the athletic body and cute face, he was the most handsome man to her ever. It was a fantastic feeling to know that she still was deeply in love with this goofy, lovable person after so many years of marriage.

With warm grins on their faces, Mrs. Stoppable leaned down to mold her lips to his in a loving kiss, which Mr. Stoppable gave in return just as equally. Their hearts enjoyed the love coursing through them without lust while joined intimately. After a minute, they parted with a smooch and warmly grinned at each other again.

"Can't wait for the main course, Lotus Maiden?" Ron teased after a few moments of comfortable silence between them.

"Mmmmmm," Yori purred in response before planting a smooch on his lips. "It's your entire fault, Chosen One. You gave me all those spicy **appetizers**, which started at our spar." Her lips gave another smooch. "You **whetted** my appetite quite greatly." Another smooch followed. "Now you're going to satisfy my hunger until I'm totally **full**." Her mouth intensely latched onto his completely, moaning together as tongues clashed.

After they broke apart, the blond ninja master grinned good-naturedly at his other half. "Then I'm all yours, my wife," he whispered.

Slyly smiling at his words, the brunette _kunoichi_ placed one hand on his chest, the other still next to his head, and rose slightly before commencing to move her hips. The motion caused her consort to flutter his eyes shut as a groan escaped his being and one of his hands shifted to hold her waist. Pleased with his reaction, she moaned, her eyes taking in his blissful expression. "Indeed you are **mine**…" A little louder moan involuntarily came out of her mouth upon feeling him moving his hips against hers, causing her to instinctively closed her oriental eyes. "My husband," she softly finished. After that, she lost all means of speaking as her mind and body focused on the ecstasy her love was presenting her.

Ron groaned after he repositioned his other hand on her shapely derriere to her waist in order to hold her better as they moved against each other. He could already feel and hear how much Yori was being affected, thus he was motivated to continue onward. The American man was not going to rest until his Japanese lady's hunger was satiated, and he knew it was going to be just as pleasurable for him along the way toward that goal.

So under the romantic atmosphere, the Chosen One and Lotus Maiden carried on their dance of love and lust, heating up ever higher as they cooked up the main course together to tame the craving the sexual beasts in them desired.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_I love the way ya move tonight,  
Beads of sweat drippin' down your skin,  
Me lying here n' you lyin' there,  
Our shadows on the wall and our hands everywhere.  
_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A womanly scream echoed throughout the room as its owner lay on her left side in the center of the king-size bed, convulsing from the brain-scrambling orgasm she received. For a few minutes, the Japanese woman thought of nothing, her body going through tiny aftershocks that jolted her system.

As her mind came down from the clouds, Yori, panting hard as her eye lids half opened, had to admit that was the best one yet for the night. Ever since they had started many minutes ago, she had been getting her fill of the 'main course', and Kami, it was breathtaking. Her man still had the magical touch, and no doubt, he'd have it in the future.

Soft lips, kissing her right shoulder and moving toward her neck, brought her brain back to the blond stud still behind her and the position she was currently in. Her right leg was over his legs, and he was still inside her. Sweaty with some of her hair bangs clinging to her forehead, Yori moaned softly as his mouth touched her neck's special spot, making her wrap her right arm around his neck to pull him into a melting kiss after turning her head slightly to make contact.

After separating their mouths, the ninja woman saw the sweaty, crazed, passionate face of his, and she knew their lovemaking was not over yet, not by a long shot. She was in for quite a wild ride.

"It's not over yet, ninja girl," Ron teased with a smirk, making her know he read her facial expression. "You know very well I have yet to finish Round 1. No matter how many times you explode, the round is not over until I go nuclear."

"Kami, Ron-kun," Yori softly said, almost like she was pleading. "I do not think I have the energy left." She was both scared and exhilarated to what was to come. He looked feral with messy blond locks and glistening skin, and there was no doubt her tresses were just as chaotic with skin gleaming under the soft candle light.

The wicked gleam in those brown orbs was the only warning she received, before she was flipped onto her stomach with his form on top of hers. With her face in a pillow, the next thing Yori knew, before she could voice anything, he was pounding into her, causing her to raise her wide-eyed face by arching her neck. "Kami!" she cried out as she felt him hitting her really special spot inside her.

"Not so tired now, eh, Lotus Maiden?" Ron mock taunted softly in her ear. He chuckled upon hearing her moan as her ebony orbs closed. "You know as I do that you gals have the ability to keep exploding until either us guys give up or you get knocked out cold turkey." His teeth gently bit her earlobe, producing a shudder through her body. "As I said, I'm yet to finish Round 1."

"KAMIIII!" the elegant Far Eastern woman shouted out while feeling the build-up inside her, cresting her higher and higher once more to that place in the clouds.

As she felt her beloved husband gently bit into her neck, making her moan out loud again while her fingers clenched the bed sheets, Yori briefly wondered if she would indeed be the first to be knock-out unconscious before he did. Kami knew she would be flung into the stratosphere many times before her mate would even be finish with **Round 2**.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Oh, I think about ya all the time,  
Can't you see you drive me outta my mind,  
Well, I'm never hodin' back again.  
Ya, I never want this night to end.  
_

_Cuz I've never touched somebody like the way I touch your body,  
Now I never want to let your body go ..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The glow from the candles was dimmer, thus they were close to being snuffed out on their own. Yet despite the lower illumination, moans and groans from Mr. & Mrs. Stoppable could be heard throughout the room. Following the sounds, one could barely make out their forms in the center of the bed. She was lying on top of him with her back on his chest, while their heads were close to each other and his arms around her waist with her right hand on top of his and her left wrap around his head's right side, her hand gripping his hair. It was easy to tell their hips were moving in the mating dance, if their passionate noise wasn't a strong indicator first.

Letting another moan escape her person, Yori marveled at her husband's stamina, as she had many times in the past since their honeymoon. She was tired and sweaty, yet at the same time elated at the intense pleasure he has given her with one orgasm after another. Round 1 seemed to had ended a long time ago to her after he had taken her from behind, yet now Round 2 was taking longer as she knew it would take a man to accomplish. However, their movements now were less gradual than it was at the start of Round 2, giving her the sign that he was approaching his limit.

Feeling another explosion was soon to be inevitable inside her, the Japanese woman wanted very much to take her lover with her. She turned her head slightly to let her tongue lick inside his left ear, knowing well that this would drive him batty. As predicted, he shuddered from the sensations as he nearly growled and his arms tightened a bit more around her waist.

"Come with me," Yori whispered huskily in his ear, her half-hooded eyes glazed as she looked at his rapturous visage. "Shoot your essence inside me. I want it," she finished with a small bite on his earlobe.

Slightly growling, Ron turned his face towards hers; and after seeing his clouded eyes, she realized she was going to get what she wished. His mouth roughly devoured hers, their moans filling the air as tongues touched and probed one another. Only after parting did the blond softly reply. "Not without you."

With that said, his hips began pumping rapidly, like he suddenly found some energy left within, and this made his wife arch her back and yell out favorably to his actions. She could already feel the build-up reaching maximum, thus she knew they were both racing now toward that heavenly finish line.

Yet she was caught unaware when his right hand glided down her abdomen and rubbed that special button on her body, and unable to help herself, Yori gripped his blond locks and let out a passionate howl as she crested the wave, her body trembling along the way. She vaguely was aware of Ron joining her on the ride, feeling him releasing inside her, tightened his arms around her, and buried his moaning face in the crook of her neck. Both had reached the finish line together with a mind-blowing bang.

A minute or two later, the couple collapsed, totally drained with limp limbs as they finally were brought back down to Earth. Breathing hard, each still felt tiny tremors course through their bodies, making them twitch in certain areas, especially where they were joined. Only after several minutes passed, when their pulse rates lowered to a tolerable level, did the first words came out of their mouths.

"Now that was—," Ron tiredly whispered.

"Heavenly," Yori finished his sentence in the same tone of voice. She just was too exhausted to move much at all, managing to glide her left hand down to join the other hand in weakly holding his arms by the wrists.

However, her fatigue didn't prevent the _kunoichi_ from turning her head, given the close proximity to his. She did just that, and after gazing at her husband's handsome facial features for a moment, a small warm smile spread across her face. Wanting to, her lips planted a soft kiss on his cheek, prompting him to trained those expressive chocolate eyes on her face, and seeing the love conveyed clearly on her face, made him slowly do the same on his.

Knowing the other obviously sought it from looks alone, Ron and Yori closed the short distance to touch lips softly in a smooch, before another soft kiss followed, which ended in a gentle liplock. It was a kiss that both felt transmitted their love more intimately and strongly than all the lust-induced kisses they had since they began their lovemaking. Oh, there had been times during the two rounds they felt love for each other, but those moments were not as heartfelt compared to this soft one they were sharing now in the afterglow.

During times like this, the married couple were reminded just how much they love each other so much that the emotions clenched their hearts strongly in a grip that would not let them go. Bonded for eternity, mates for life, love forever, thus their two souls merged into one everlasting.

With a final smooch, the two lovebirds broke apart slightly and lovingly grin at each again for a minute or so, prior to him wearily nesting his face in the crook of her neck as both husband and wife closed their heavy eyes with a contented sigh.

As they floated in the realm between sleep and wakefulness, the ninja pair's ears picked up the romantic music that had been playing ever since the satellite radio channel was turned on. Ron groaned, knowing well the music should be turned off if they were going to get any sleep. "Yori," he groggily said, "can you reach the remote?"

Lazily opening her right eye half way, she shifted her head a few notches to judge the distance between herself and the right-side nightstand where the remote lay. Even if she stretched her right arm without moving her body, the object was not within her reach. "I can not, Ron-kun," Yori replied sleepily just before her right eyelid slid shut.

Ron groaned, knowing what this entailed. "Computer," he spoke out the best he could with a higher volume. "Turn music off." Both heard a musical beep, telling the couple the command was executed and surely enough they couldn't hear any more music. Mrs. Stoppable could have smirked if she had the energy.

The operating system Wade had installed in their home's computer network, soon after the house was built, had voice-activated command functions, thus they were able to tell the computer what to do by a simple spoken order. Ron didn't really embrace the new feature much, sticking to remotes and other hands-on control devices he was most used to when he was a child. Yet the new ability was quite handy at times, especially when they were exhausted after hours of lovemaking, thus Yori had many times teased her husband about this. Out of the entire family, their son fully accepted the voice command functions as he grew up, for Yoshi had put in simple terms, "Remotes are so dinosaur tech." His father nevertheless kept with the 'dinosaur tech', having had said that they should always have hands-on control capabilities, just in case.

Moaning from the cool air as the sweat dried from his skin, Ron knew it was best to get under the covers before he and his wife stumbled to the Sand Man. It was a good thing he had folded up the top blankets at the foot of the bed before Yori had emerged from the bathroom, or else it would have been more difficult for them now to maneuver under the covers in their current state.

With a small nudge, the ninja master rolled his ninja warrior mate to the right, disengaging their reproductive organs much to their disapproval, which Yori conveyed with a soft whining moan. Taking whatever remaining energy he has left, Ron reached down to catch the linen cover and the blanket on top of it, and he dragged the sheets up over himself and his spouse as he lay back down again. Once properly covered, the blond settled spoon-style behind the brunette, both on their left sides with heads on a single large pillow.

Yori warmly hummed in consent to her husband's presence just behind her as she felt his right hand rested on her right hip. Her lips shaped into a tiny grin upon feeling him tenderly kissing her shoulder.

"Good night, my Lotus Maiden," Ron lovingly, sleepily whispered. "I love you."

Her heart clenched upon hearing his words. "And I love you deeply as well, my Chosen One… Forever," Yori replied in the same soft warm tone. "Good night."

Their hearts full and their bodies satisfied, the married lovers finally allowed unconsciousness to claim them, and under the last fading light of the candles, they slept blissfully and peacefully in security that their love was just as strong and eternal as ever before.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Yeah,  
Oh, Let's make out _

_Let's do something amazing  
Let's do something that's all the way _

_Every day!  
Let's make honey.  
Let's make sugar.  
Let's make a night to remember.  
Let's make love soft and tender.  
Let's make a night to remember_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC (End of Chapter 3)

A/Ns:

1) For those who are not familiar with the song of the lyrics mentioned in this chapter, the song is _Let's Make a Night to Remember_ by Bryan Adams. You can easily find this song at YouTube.

It's a quite a beautiful love song as well as imaginative. I highly recommend it for all you lovebirds out there. It certainly gave some heat for Ron and Yori. ;D

Oh, I used to title this story "A Night to Remember", for I was originally planned to just do the romance stuff. However, once I started added Ron and Yori's time with their children, I thought the title was not appropriate, so I had changed it.

2) The next chapter will be the last one. I had planned this story to be three chapters, but since Chapter 3 here has more than 5,000 words, I'd decided to place the conclusion in its own chapter. Besides, it works out better this way, I realized. Chapter 3's title fits the chapter story, while what I have in mind for the ending does not fit the chapter title.

So rest assures, Chapter 4 will be the last chapter for this story. Chapter 4 will be a short one, and after I finish this story, I'm going back to "A Bond of Honor". :)


	4. Chapter 4: A Surprising Morning

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

Big thanks go to all who read and left reviews for Chapter 3: NoBarbieDoll.

And thanks go to all who read Chapter 3. :)

Story rating: Rated M (aka R)  
Written: February-July 2008

Summary: The activities of the Stoppable Clan at the end of another day. (Story 8 of the _Kim Possible: The Reflections Universe_ series)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Kim Possible: The Reflections Universe_

For the Love of Family  
Chapter 4 – A Surprising Morning  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Through the blinds, sunlight poured into the master bedroom, yet the blinds kept the ray's glare from disturbing the two occupants of the king-size bed as they continued to snooze away. However, oriental eyes of one sleeper blinked open, gazing up at the ceiling due to her being on her back, thus why her long raven tresses were fanned on the pillow around her head.

Feeling the urge, Yori Stoppable stretched her lithe body under the covers, a glowing smile spreading across her face in the process. She always felt great the morning after a night of lovemaking with her adored husband. Last night was one of the most passionate sessions she experienced, leaving her very pleased. Oh, she was always satisfied nearly 100 percent of their times together, yet she couldn't help but to think last night was special owing to the romantic preparations on his part. For the Yamanouchi female ninja, when it came to romance, she was a sap most of the times for it.

After noticing from the digital clock that it was just shortly after sunrise, a few minutes past 6 AM, Yori turned her head from the nightstand to the area to the left, where her vision took in the naked form of the love of her life sleeping soundly on his back. Her lips produced a warm yet amused grin upon noticing his boyish appearance. Even awake, Ron Stoppable would radiate boyish charm, especially when he was joking, however, she had come to find out he seemed even more boyish and cute in sleep than when he was conscious.

Propping her chin and right cheek on her right hand with elbow on the pillow, the Japan-born woman carried on her visual inspection of her America-born man. Just watching him sleep made her heart tighten, which prompted her face to display the love her heart was telling her. It still amazed her how much she loved this man after all these years together in matrimony, but she was not ever going to complain about it. She would rather have these wonderful nuptial emotions persist for the rest of her life than to one day wake up to find the love and stimulation gone, leaving a dull life of a marriage.

Several strands of her messed-up jet-black hair were annoyingly in front of her face, so with a couple of left fingers, she casually pushed the hairs behind her left ear. Only then did Yori reach out with the same left hand to brush across his blond locks with light touches, and as she knew they would be, the sunflower tresses were soft and fine. No surprise there, since she knew her husband used the same herbal shampoo that she did, a Japanese shampoo she had always made use of since she was a teenager.

Yori then followed what her heart and soul wanted very much at the moment. Scooting closer to his body, she leaned down to place a soft kiss on his forehead, which was trailed by one on the tip of his nose. Her lips even grazed over his eyelids, before planting a gentle smooch on his left cheek. Knowing the next kiss would do the trick, she placed a soft liplock on his mouth, keeping her eyes open steadily on his. Only when she saw his eyes started to move under the eyelids did the athletic woman gradually pull away to watch her husband enter the waking world.

Fluttering open, brown eyes sleepily gazed up at the ceiling for a moment before becoming aware of the woman leaning over him from the side. A warm, drowsy grin with affectionate eyes soon was brought into being. "Good morning, Mrs. Stoppable."

"Good morning to you, Mr. Stoppable," Yori purred back before bending down to smooch him.

Ron chuckled at her actions. "I guess you woke me up with your usual lovable, sweet, bon-diggity kisses, right?" Having started during their first year of marriage, it had become something of a ritual between them to wake the other up once in awhile with kisses and caresses. They found it was far better a wake-up call than an alarm clock at times.

"You are correct," his wife answered slyly. This time she placed a firm, melting kiss on him, enough to fully wake him, especially when she straddled over him without breaking the hold on their lips. In the meantime, her hips slowly lowered down onto his, enabling Yori to feel his private equipment nicely rubbing against hers.

Hands on her slim waist, the blond broke the liplock first, breathing a little heavily. "Whoa, Lotus Maiden," he said with a small grin. "You certainly can give a dude a caffeine jolt without the caffeine."

"I aim to please," the Yamanouchi female warrior replied, once more with a slight purr. His personal equipment felt so nice against her own that she couldn't help but to grind down onto him, making him react which in turn made her private insides began to liquefy.

Knowing quite well what his gorgeous spouse was doing, Ron encircled his arms around her waist, one hand sliding up to rest between her shoulder blades as he closed his eyes and shuddered from her ministrations. He trembled again upon feeling her lightly nibbling his earlobe. "God, Yori!" he cried out. "Don't tell me you want—"

"Dessert," Yori huskily concluded for him in his ear before licking it along the rim once, making him quiver with a moan. "I want **dessert**."

"God, Lotus Maiden," he moaned once more before pulling away to lock his heated chocolate orbs with her smoldering onyx ones. "You're quick on the trigger this morning. Must be a new record for you to get this frisky this fast."

Yori whipped her head back as heartfelt laughter escaped her mouth. Her husband smiled at that wonderful sound, watching that joyful face radiate in mirth, before the laughs dyed down. Smiling warmly and broadly down at him, Ron's wife raised up into a sitting position, flinging the covers away, leaving both exposed with her hands on his chest and his on her waist.

"I have plenty of **motivation**, Chosen One," she spoke with a slight upturn of her lips on one side, "and I'm currently hungry for some **Jewish sausage** for dessert."

Ron inwardly moaned upon seeing that expression of hers. It was her 'I'm going to ravish you thoroughly!' face, thus the blond knew his oriental love was going to be taking charge of this morning's session. All he could do was stand-by and let the sexual craving woman do what she wanted with him.

Thinking back to last night's rounds, the ninja master knew she had been mostly passive then, letting him be the one mostly in control. Not that he minded, it was just their love life was mostly on equal basis, thus they pretty much just let things come naturally. There would be times he would be at the helm, others she would be in charge, and of course, most of the times ended up with them almost equally giving and receiving.

After seeing her give him a wicked grin, Ron watched as the sexy, exotic creature above him slithered down his body with kisses, licks, and caresses before her hands took over the part of him she sought highly. His mind barely gave him time to remember that they had skipped this part of lovemaking last night; for Yori began to remind him how talented she had become over the years when it came to this particular skill with hands and mouth.

As he rolled his eyes backwards and closed the eyelids soon afterward at the sensations his wife was giving him, Ron briefly wondered if he had enough energy for this morning's round. Not that he had to do any work, it was just that it was as draining to him staying still as it was doing the labor. Yori, being athletically fit as she was, has the tendency to work on him so hard that he would come just as hard as she did.

Moaning from vibrations coursing through him from his private area, the blond lost any coherent thoughts all together, but not before telling himself that he obviously did not mind at all, as many times before, that the brunette took control of their lovemaking. What man would be stupid enough **not** to let his gorgeous wife ride wildly on him until they both exploded together, especially since it gave a spectacular sight of said wife above him? Not one Ron Stoppable, that was for sure.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The soft click of the door knob was heard, indicating the door was unlocked, and a moment later, the knob turned before the door itself swung gently opened to allow the user to leave the room. In his long-sleeved 'ninja' pajamas, Yoshi Stoppable took the barefooted steps down the hallway toward the staircase, which would lead him to the first floor and the kitchen.

For the six-year-old, food was on the front of his mind. He remembered how exhausting the workout his father put him through last night had been, but as far as he was concerned, he loved it. Being exhausted enabled him to sleep well, and now that he was awake, earlier than he normally woke for the day, the first-born Stoppable child, with brownish bedroom hair, wanted very much to eat something to satisfy his growling stomach. If his parents weren't up, the sly boy figured he might able to make some ramen or eat several bowls of Fearless Ferret Puffs before he was caught.

As he reached the staircase, the small boy's ears picked up strange sounds that he had not heard before. They sounded much like the moans and groans of someone getting beat up like he knew from some TV shows, but these moans and groans were constant and much higher than any he knew from a person who was beaten up into a pulp. He could barely hear these sounds, and what was really odd that they seemed to be coming from his Mom and Dad's bedroom down the hallway.

"Eh? Did Mom and Dad get attacked by ninjas? Those are very strange moaning ninjas," Yoshi spoke as his feet took him forward past the staircase down the hallway toward his 'rents' bedroom.

As he approached the door at the end, the sounds grew louder and clearer. One very long feminine moan was quite familiar, for it sounded like his mother. "_Were the ninjas torturing Mom?"_ he mentally asked. Then a masculine groan was heard, and Yoshi knew it was from his Dad. _"No way, they captured Dad! He's the best!" _

Now the American/Japanese child was right in front of the door, the eerie sounds were easily identifiable, and he knew only his mother and father were making them. A long feminine moan followed by a "Keep doing that, Ron-kun!" made Yoshi even more confused. _"What is going on here?" _he mentally asked, and in order to find the answers, he reached for the doorknob.

After slowly turning the knob, Yoshi found it unlocked, and only then did he push to open it gradually. Yet as the door gave way to give the boy a view of the room, what he saw shot both his eyebrows up and his jaw dropped down.

There on the large bed were his 'rents buck naked, but they were doing something to each other that did not make any sense to him. She was on top of him on his lap, bouncing up-and-down, while he was holding her by the waist. They sure didn't see him, since their eyes were closed and they were making those weird sounds. Yet what really made child feel something was not right was the sight of something on Dad sticking into Mom as she bounced on top of him. It looked… It looked… **gross**!

"What is going on here?!" Yoshi cried out, startling the occupants of the bed to look at the door, and immediately upon seeing their son, they shrieked together.

"YOSHI!" both hollered out in shock as their instincts made them break apart and quickly yank up a blanket to cover up their nakedness before facing their first child with racing hearts from being totally caught off guard like this.

"Mom! Dad! What are you two doing?!" Yoshi pointed to his parents with a bewildered and stunned expression.

Ron placed on a forced grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Yosh, it's how babies are made."

"What?" the young boy asked, being even more confused. "That's how babies are made?" His eyes blinked for a few moments, until they went wide once more. "Oh, Kami! Dave was right! This is absolutely **gross**! EWWWW!" he scrunched up his face and spat out his tongue before running down the hallway toward his room. The lad planned to be staying in there all day or even possibly, for the rest of his life.

Letting out a breath, the two parents plopped backwards onto the bed with their heads resting on a pillow. It was quite obvious the encounter was much like being doused with cold water, for it had ruined the mood totally.

"Yori?" Mr. Stoppable called out to his wife, as his brown eyes kept gazing up at the ceiling.

"Hai, Ron-kun?" Mrs. Stoppable answered with her dark orbs also staring up at the ceiling, her right hand over her still somewhat racing heart.

"Remember our conversation on when it might be okay to tell the kids about 'The Facts of Life'?" he air quoted. Out of the corner of his eyes, the blond saw her nodded. "Well, it seems we will be telling Yoshi several years earlier than planned."

Yori closed her eyes and groaned. She was not looking forward to trying to explain to a six-year-old about sex and the process of how babies were made. Yoshi barely remembered her being pregnant with Veronica, thus it would take quite some time to even get their son to understand that it was a normal thing that men and women do together, especially if they were in love.

As they lay on their bed, realizing they soon had to get up, shower, and prepare for the day, Ron and Yori knew they would have their work cut out for them regarding their son's lesson in 'The Birds & The Bees'. It definitely was not going to be a walk in the park.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As expected, over the course of nearly a week, the first-born child of the Stoppables was not his usual self around his parents. The couple did their best to explain what they could to the boy about 'The Facts of Life'. It had taken time, but Yoshi eventually accepted what they told him, but not after swearing not to ever walk into their bedroom ever again, especially if he heard them making those strange noises. Least Yoshi's friend Dave now has a firm believer in his camp on what he saw his parents were doing to each other, now that Yoshi had seen his parents doing the same thing.

Yori, after the incident, firmly made it clear to her husband to lock the bedroom door from now on. It was obvious the children could walk into the room at the most impropriate times, as Yoshi had no doubt proven. She did not want to repeat the entire event with Veronica, and Ron agreed with his wife 100 percent.

That was until Ron, one day a year later, forgot to lock the door, and Veronica walked into the bedroom and then the bathroom to see her parents kissing each other. But this was a story for another time.

The End

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/Ns:

1) (snicker) For those who remember the ending of "Full Circle", yep the idea for the ending of this story came from "Full Circle".

For those who do not know what I'm talking about, it was mentioned at the end of my story "Full Circle" regarding Yoshi walking into his parent's bedroom while they were in the middle of 'ravishing' each other. I had started this story on a Friday night to fit with "Full Circle", and I have to say that I couldn't have come up with a better ending to keep with the continuity flow of the TRU series. :-3

And yes, I'm sure no parent would want to try to explain 'The Birds and the Bees' to a six-year-old. LOL! XD

2) Well, that's that for this story. I'll be returning to writing up "ABoH" next after so long since the last chapter was posted way back in February. I know some readers are the types that want constant updates to remain interested in a story, but one should remember that these fanfics are written for free. Besides if the Muse strikes to make people put aside a story to focus on an idea that hit them, hey, we can't blame them regardless. ;)


End file.
